The Animaniacs Reality
by Gracekim1
Summary: The Animaniacs appear in the real world and a 15 year old an girl has the time of her life as they swich fromreality to their cartoon world for a bit and then back to Reality again. Read on to find out more.. (first atempt at an Animaniacs Fanfic. Got this idea while watching one of the eps on my phone! it's one cracked cuz I dropped it.. on qith the story!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Animaniacs Reality**

I was watching the Animaniacs on my phone when I heard a bell coming from downstairs. Then a purple portal appeared and three dog looking characters with red noses walked out of it. One had a yellow flower above her head wearing a pink shirt, the younger boy wore a red cap backwards along with a blue shirt and the oldest wore brown shorts. They were the warners themselves in real life!

Then they came jumping down the stairs behind. "Yakko, Wakko; Where are we?" Dot asked in her cute little voice. "I don't know, Dot. But where ever we will stick together or eat a mountain of corndogs!" Yakko replied. "Oh my gosh, It's Yakko, Wakko and Dot!" I cried as I turned around and spotted them. "I- I'm Grace!" I said, feeling totally shocked that my favourite funny characters were here.

"I guess you know who we are then" Wakko said, simply.

"Want to come to our world?" Dot asked. "You bet and right now you're in the **Real** world" I exclaimed. "Ok, let's go!" they said in unison. But when we went back to my room, Ralph the guard was standing in front of the portal.

"Hey Ralph, I've got something for you!" I called to him. "What is it?" he asked. "This!" I cried as Wakko sood behind me and slipped his brown mallet into my hand as I slammed it down on Ralph's head. "I've always wanted to do that!" I exclaimed as we all ran into the portal and once he recovered from being smashed, Ralph chased us through it too.

My parents and sister came home afterward to find the house empty apart from Patch the black 'n' white family cat curled up on my bunk bed who had seen the whole event occur.

'_It's time another Good Idea, Bad idea. Good idea. Swimming in a pool. Bad Idea. Swimming in a pool of larva with a forest fire surrounding you. The end'_

When I opened my eyes I was standing on the Warners' movie set next to the 'WB' water tower. Then Hello nurse walked by with a hunky guy that looked similar to RDJ himself in cartoon form. "HellooooNurse!" All of us cried when they walked right past us. "I'll get you, Warner kids!" Ralph yelled. Then we raced north and in a nearby cinema theatre.


	2. Chapter 2

We saw Buttons chasing after Mindy as she went towards an airport in the landing arena. So we went after them through the cinema exit as Ralph appeared just moments after we'd left with his net and shown an angry look on his face.

Buttons caught Mindy just before the plane's wheels could hurt her and a catapult launch them back to the garden with Mindy strapped to the tree again and Buttons covered in dirt. Wakko, Yakko and Dot stayed hidden in the bushes while I waited for the mum and Dad to come out. "Buttons, Bad dog" the mum said to him as he whimpered. "Hey, lady" Mindy said in a cute voice. "Could you call me Mom for once, Mindy?" her mum asked feeling irritated. "I just want to say Buttons always saves Mindy from harm's way and all you ever do is shout at him. Shame on you!" I cried as I came out of my hiding place. "Who the heck are you?" the dad asked.

"I'm Grace, The Truth teller!" I said, simply as the Wakko got a race car out of his sack and we drove away as fast as possible. "I love you, bu-bye!" Mindy said as she hugged Buttons. "Well, I guess we were wrong about you Buttons. Good boy. And Mindy, You have to stay in the house!" her dad said as his voice faded in the distance.

Chapter 2- Chicken boo drama

Someone had stolen a diamond ring so Yakko, Wakko, Dot and I were called to solve the mystery. So we went to the warner movie office where Thaddeus Plotz was sitting on his chair to look for clues. "Ok guys, let's look for fingerprints!" I yelled as Thaddeus got so annoyed that his face turned red. "I've found Prince again!" Dot said as she held Prince in the air. "No Fingerprints! Fingerprints!" Thaddeus decided to intervene. "Er, I don't think so" Dot said, as she threw Prince out the window. "Can someone stop him from screaming 'Fingerprints?" Yakko asked. Then a paint brush drew an anvil above Thaddeus which fell on his head. "Thank you!" we all said. Then Chicken boo dressed as a police officer walked by and found tiny paw prints on the carpet. We followed them down to the underground basement and found Pinky along with Brain next to a laptop connected to a running wheel connected to an electricity generator which was connected to the world's electric power grid with the ring connected to all of it. "I am totally innocent" Brain said. "I think I stole it narf but I forget things a lot you know" Pinky said which Brain reacted to by hitting him with a hammer.

"They're the culprits, take them away!" I said sternly as Chicken Boo arrested them and took them to jail at ACNE Labs. But as he started to take them inside the lab, his police hat flew off in the wind which revealed himself to be a giant chicken. "Chicken Boo, You're the greatest disguised chicken guy I ever knew!" I said as I winked as him and he gave me a clueless expression. So I waved at him as the people in the lab chased him out after he had placed Pinky and Brain back in their 'Prison' cell.

"it's time to sing" Yakko sang. "Sing!" Dot sang. "Sing" Wakko I joined in too as we went back to Thaddeus Plotz's office again. 'We've solved the mystery, so this pie is history!-shows a rotting pie with pizza in it and then Dot throws it away- So now we have to go and that's the end of our show! Our funny show!'

Then we ran back to the water tower after a long day and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had dog ears and paws like them and a red nose but I still had my brown eyes and brown long hair with purple glasses. I was wearing a new York top with my purple jeans and black boots as well. Then the warners found a suitable pair of purple flowery PJ's to wear and I got to slept with Dot as a roommate.

'Now it's time for Mime Time. Today on Mime time, jumping into an imaginary swimming pool' The mime wearing a red 'n' white striped top standing on a rock and jumps into an imaginary pool. Then water falls from the sky on top of him along with eagles. 'The end'.

Chapter 3-More time in the _**Real world!**_

We used jet packs to get out of the water tower and Ralph started to chase us again since he was out on duty. He chased us towards the portal which happened to appear on the warner film set grounds. So we ran through it and Ralph ran into a wall as it disappeared behind us. "We're back in the real world again!" I exclaimed. "Oh this again, how about we go to Alabama next?" Yakko suggested.

"Can I see flowers?" Dot asked. "Ok, follow me" I said as we went outside my house and magically ended up in a field of yellow flowers. Then I spotted a girl with brown hair that was plaited in to two pony tails on the sides of her face with brown eyes wearing a light purple summer dress and matching sandals.

"Hi there, I'm Lavender" she said shyly. "Hi I'm Grace and these dog-looking animals are my friends the Animaniacs" I said, politely. "We're the Warner brothers, Yakko and Wakko!" Yakko and Wakko sang. "And I'm the warner sister, Dot" Dot chimed in. "Can I call you 'Dottie'?" Lavender asked nervously. "Call me Dottie and You die" Dot threated in a cute way. Just then Foxfire Jr decided to appear in the field with his grey and orange striped fox-like ship.

We went into his ship and saw his face outside the curtain in the bathroom. "I hope you're not peeping" Foxfire Jr said. "Peep, Peep, peep, peep!" We all shouted in a high pitched voice. "Stop Peeping!" He snarled. "Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep, Peep!" We all chimed. "Chillies, Take care of them!" Foxfire Jr ordered. Then Chillies the yellow pizza-headed alien appeared from the steam ready to freeze us. "You look chilly, have this drink!" Yakko said as he handed Chillies a bottle of Hot sauce with extra spicy peppers in them. Then Chillies' face turned red and he steamed up as he hooted like a train. Then he ran out of the room to look for water.

"Foxfire Jr, I'd get out of here if I were you because these can beat you with laughter itself!" I exclaimed with a cheesy grin. "I'm not going anywhere!" Foxfire Jr cried. "Ok, suit yourself" Wakko said as he got an anvil out of his gag bag and threw it on top of Foxfire Jr. Then we ran out of the ship, planted explosives to it which was wired to the engine and watched it launch into the sky. Once 2 seconds passed, it exploded.

Then we went the town centre for a bit where Dot, Wakko and Yakko gawked at handsome boys and pretty girls while saying "Helloooooo Nurse!" and I just smiled secretly.

Then we bought pink things for Dot, lots of food for Wakko and funny gags for Yakko. After that we went back to my house and had party as It was still summer time and my parents were at work during this time.

"Good night, Everybody" Yakko said when the party was over and we all went to bed in my bed.

'_Earlier on, in the Warner world before the portal appeared, a cartoon version of RDJ who had been hypnotized by a distant ally of Foxfire Jr called 'The Nerd'. RDJ built a dimensional ray machine to create the purple portal to the __**Real **__world under the Nerd's command on the exact spot in between the warner movie lot and the water tower. In the real world, around about the same time a girl called May was in her room watching the Animaniacs on her phone and touched the screen. Then a flash of white bright light shone out it and sucked her in. When She opened her eyes, she found herself standing on the warner's film lot a 3__rd__ time next to the water tower. "And now to find my friends, the warners" she said softly to herself as she walked around the familiar place as a toon who looked just like the Warners themselves.'_

**There more coming soon! Hope you enjoyed it! May/Max belongs to AIMANIAgirl506 and The Animaniacs belong to the warner brothers. The other characters that aren't from the show are mine!:) So read and Review or Dot will smooch you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4- Meeting Max!

**May/max doesn't belong to me. AIMANIgirl506 is her rightful owner. Plz enjoy the show! Wakko: what show is this? Dot: Is this the munching show? Yakko: I play two paddling balls at once! Me: you guys are the best, on with the show!**

The next morning, I woke up in darkness within my room just before sunrise came with Dot and Wakko fast asleep next to me and Yakko above me. The only thing that gave me a source of light was the portal; still purple and bright near my bedside. I smiled at it and then went back to sleep. Then later on in the day around 11 am when the warners finally awakened, We went through the portal and Secretly cartoon-RDJ wearing a yellow shirt and brown trousers with red shoes, brown curly hair and brown eyes, added a timer to the portal to make it eventually close in 48 hours.

When we got out of the portal, we arrived next to the water tower and saw a girl the same age as me with medium black spiky hair and blue eyes wearing black trousers(or pants) and blue top with dog-like ears, paws, tail and a red nose.

"Max! Great to see you again after your Birthday!" Yakko, Dot and Wakko exclaimed. "It's good to see you too! Who's your tall friend that's next to you?" Max asked. "She's Grace; She from the same world as you and we've seen it!" Dot explained in her cute, adorable voice.

"I've heard some things about you somewhere and well, I'm glad we're the same age: Yakko, You and I."I said, softly.

"Thanks so are we going to go into the water tower?" Max asked. "Yeah, let's go" Wakko shouted as we climbed up the tower and went through the 'WB' sign door before it shut tight behind us.

Meanwhile, The Nerd who likes to stay in the shadows ordered C-RDJ(Cartoon RDJ) to extend the timer portal closer to 2 weeks. The nerd when he was in the light had short brown hair, brown circular nerdy glasses, a checked black 'n' white nerdy shirt, brown trousers and black shoes with shoe laces; He had a small cartoon power for mind control/hypnotism and a comic book with a guy dressed up as ninja on the front to help him suck the jokes and laughter out of any enemy who touches it.

We were inside the water tower which happened to have a hot tub, a summery beach poster near the stained glass window and an extended corridor near Dot's bed which had beds for me and Max to sleep in with games, sweets, comics, manga etc with anything else we could think of to use for a life-time of entertainment.

Pinky and The brain walked past the water tower holding a bunch of dynamite. Dot brought Mr gobble out of thin air and I got to stroke him (he's a turkey by the way).

Then we went outside and I spotted C-RDJ walking around mindlessly on the movie lot. "HelloooNurse!" Me and Max cried. Then without thinking, C-RDJ ran away from us as The Nerd commanded him to inside his head and we raced after him. A whole week past and Sunday finally arrived. We were still chasing C-RDJ but The Nerd was ready to get his plan into action; So he ordered C-RDJ to lure us to the portal by running towards as we followed him.

The timer was now counting down from 15 seconds. So C-RDJ got close to the portal and as we got extremely close to him; he moved out of the way as the timer hit 1 and the portal closed before Yakko, Wakko and Dot could get through. Then a huge blimp with a book symbol on it appeared and sucked the warners inside it with a vacuum tube.

They slid into a darken room where The Nerd was wait for them hidden in the3 shadows as they fell in to a large cadge.

"Who are you shadow fiend?!" Yakko cried. "Are you my Dadoo?" Wakko asked. "I'm cute!" Dot exclaimed.

"I am The Nerd and once you touch myh comic book, you'll no longer be zany!" The Nerd cried. "We'll never touch your rotten comic book"Yakko cried. "What if I siad it was made out of Candyfloss?"The Nerd insisted. "I'll touch it!" Wakko exclaimed as The Nerd got his ninja comic book out which had a red aura around it as Wakko grabbed it from between the cadge bars and ate it in one gulp. "Di-issgusting!"Dot cried. Then Wakko began to glow and swayed left and right automatically which made Yakko and Dot touch with his tongue hanging out.

Then Yakko and Dot glowed red too and they began to look completely bored as the comic book worked its magic on them. "Yakko, Wakko, Dot, can you say a joke?" The Nerd asked to test the effects of the comic.

"Nope" they said in unison, "we're boring normal kids who behave well and aren't zany". "Yes, my plan is working and your human friends can't stop me now. Ha ha ha ha!" The nerd cried with glee as he drove his blimp away to his hidden-in-the shadows-tree hideout.

Me and Max appeared back in my wonderful purple room which shows how much I love watching cartoons and RDJ my favourite actor in the world in my little 'Shrine' section of my room near my window. "We have to go back; The warners might be in trouble!" I exclaimed. "But there's no way back" Max said as we turned around and saw the portal vanish before our eyes.

"How are we to get back to them?" I asked while wondering out loud. "Going back where?" My dad asked, suspiciously from behind. "Daddy?! How –wher-were you listening to everything we were saying?" I asked in shock. "No, but I'm wondering now who your little friend is?" he asked. "She's Max from School" I stuttered. "yeah, I'm from her school" Max agreed, awkwardly.

"Hmm…" My dad said, with disbelief.

"Goodnight, Daddy" I called to him as he headed downstairs. "Goodnight, Grainne" Daddy called back as the real world just happened to be at night fall which meant the cartoon world is kind of like another time zone as well as another dimension altogether.

"Let's think more carefully about making a plan tomorrow, ok Max?" I asked as I hopped into bed with my new Animaniacs PJ's. "Ok, Goodnight Grace" Max said as she hopped in beside me and settled to sleep. "Night, Max dream of being zany tonight" I replied softly as I drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the blimp inside The Nerd's hideout, The nerd had hooked up ray machines to change a person's genetic structure. So he activated the machine and it changed Yakko, Wakko and Dot to look more like human but still have red noses. "No, please don't do thos to us. The horror!" Dot cried. "Hey look at that, she's just won an oscar!" Yakko cried. "Oh, no. The rays have given them part of their zanyness back!" The nerd cried. Then they glowed red agaian whichmade them become dull and homuorless. Then Dr Scratchinsniff came in with Mr Plotz to see the progress. "Diz it work?" Scratchy asked. "Yes, It worked. You'll have no trouble with them now" The nerd said, proundly. "So Chris Geek, how long are you going to call yourse;f 'The Nerd'?" Mr Plotz asked. "Hey don't cal me by my real name! Call me by my codename:'The Nerd'!" The Nerd AKA Chris Geek cried. Then Scrachy and Mr Plotz just stared at him and laughed their heads off.

"You'lll see what I can do then" The Nerd said coldly. "Warners, attack!" The nerd ordered as their eyes turned red as The nerd used his mind control on them and they jumped in the air toward Scrachinsniff and Mr Plotz while screaming 'Ahhhhh!' in a battle cry way.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Scratchinsiff and Mr Plotz cried.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you like my long chapter! What do you think will happened next? Give ideas in your reviews or PM of you want to help me with good jokes to make up or use in my story! So Read or review or 'The Nerd' will get you!(Or Dot, Wakko and Yakko will give you a big kiss!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now's the intense part of our story**

**Wakko: Are we gonna eat now?**

**Me: Later, Wakko**

**-RDJ walks past- Wakko: Are you my Dadoo?**

**Me: Hellooo Nurse!**

**-Then Hello Nurse walks by-**

**Yakko and Wakko: Hellooo Nurse!**

**Dot: Boys go fig!**

**Yakko: On with the show, Everybody!**

Chapter 5- The warners unzany and everything's hazy!

'It's the Middle, It's the middle, this of our story! The mid-' Then anvil falls on top of the singer.

I dreamt that I was on a hill underneath a cherry blossom in warm spring watching the sunset with my dream boy who had brown curly hair and Brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt and red and black jeans who sat next to me. Then I suddenly got an idea which visibly projected itself in the sky above me.

I saw a group of warner fans in the shadows including me and max among them holding humorous things. 'It's time to fight fire with humour. If they are in danger, then we need to assemble a warner rescue team' I thought with a smile.

"Have you found your bright idea?" Hunky Dream boy asked. "Yes, but I have to leave now. See you later!" I said, cheerfully to him as the sun's rays transformed into a Sci-fi-like tractor beam which lifted me up into the sky as I flew back to consciousness. Then I hopped on to my chair and went straight on to my laptop, posting an alert message on my special website and The Fanpop Animaniacs fanpage.

The message read: 'Calling all Animaniacs fans in the world, I need your help to save them. They're in danger and my warner instinct is showing my snip lets of visions with them no longer being zany and boring. If you have special humorous weapons bring them with you, they'll be important. In order to come here, my phone will beam you with help from one of the space satellites. We'll be called 'The Warner Rescue team' and together we'll use humour to fight fire to save the Warners!'.

Max then woke up with a shock as Patch attacked her feet with his claws in a playful way. "What are you up to, Grace?" Max asked, sleepily. "I'm getting help from recruits to assemble our team; The Warner rescue team or Rangers" I replied, proudly.

Meanwhile at The Nerd's Hideout, The warners had beaten up Mr Plotz and Scratchy who were now trapped in the same cadge they'd been in. Then Pinky and the Brain walked in and got hooked up onto another machine which was a bit like a Frankenstein-related machine to switch their minds with Dr Scrachinsniff and Mr Plotz. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked. "I think so but how are we going to jet ski to the moon in bikinis, Narf?" Pinky replied, stupidly. Then Brain managed to whack him with a punch-out red glove that stretched out towards Pinky's face which had a grey metal spring like thing attached to a jack-in-the-box.

"If we go into those two lubber brains bodies, we'll be able to take over the world!" Brain exclaimed. Then The Nerd turned on the machine as a purple laser shone on all 4 of them as their brains got switched.

"oh my head.. Ahhh, look at you!" Mr Plotz said as he saw Pinky's face staring back at him. "Me? Look at **YOU!"** Scratchy said as he saw The Brain's face look back at him. "We're mice!" They exclaimed in unison.

"hey, Brain my head hurts.. who are you narf?" Pinky asked as he saw Mr Plotz's face staring back at him. "you should know who I am already, I'm Brain" The brain replied. "No, you're not, you're a creepy guy with his voice" Pinky remarked with confidence. Then Brian whacked on the head.

"if I'm an old creep, then why do I see a bald guy with glasses staring back at _ME?!"_ Brain asked matter-of-factually. "So it worked! You're humans while they're mice!" The Nerd remarked with astonishment.

"Get us out of here!" Scratchy and Mr Plotz cried. "I want to take over the world, I demand that you let us once at once!" Brain ordered. "I'm afraid I can't do that because I need you two, Pinky and Brain to help defend off any allies of the warners that try to save them" The Nerd said, icily.

"Ok, but in order to do that we have to be released" The brain said in agreement. So The Nerd opened the cage and they walked out. "Warners, if those two try to escape then either slice them or capture them at the speed of light!" The nerd whispered to them.

Inside the minds of the warners', the warners true zany consciousness were trapped inside a mind cage. "Let us out!" Dot cried. "Dot, no one can hear us. We're stuck in our minds, so where's the mime?" Yakko stated.

"I'm hungry!" Wakko moaned. "Wakko, you're always hungry!" Dot exclaimed. "How about we sing a song to get other cartoon characters to save us from ourselves?" Yakko suggested. "good idea, Yakko!" Dot and Wakko said in unison.

"The crankiest of creatures in the whole wide world, the next cartoon features Slappy the squirrel!" The warners sang. "Ahhh, enough with the singing already!" Slappy moaned as she opened then slapped her door shut which was projected in their minds. "That's Slappy!" they sang.

Slappy was in her tree house with Skippy when the usual news lady who always changed her hair reported that the warners had been captured and unzanyfied.

"Skippy, want to go on a little rescue mission?" Slappy asked. "Sure, Aunt Slappy but let me get a weapon first" Skippy replied as he disappeared in to the next room and reappeared 5 minutes later with a huge rocket and Slappy found a wheel barrel of dynamite. "No one know where they've been taken or why they were kidnapped I n the first place…" the new lady continued. "Does that mean we have to search everywhere, Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked.

"Yes, Skippy, let's go!" Slappy replied as Skippy sighed with disappointment as they hurried outside to start their search.

"Hey Rita, apart the warners have been kidnapped. that's bad, yeah, very, very bad" Runt said. "Ok then" Rita. '_It's time to help them, they're very good kids. If we don't help them, they'll be missed and we will never find our way!' Rita sang as they headed out of the alleyways and ran out to look for the warners too._

Somewhere on the streets, the three good feathers were flying around and caught wind of the news about the warners. They flew around the place and one of them, Bobby was flying so aimlessly that he came across The Nerd's tree hideout. Hello nurse walked into the hideout and the nerd called her his 'beautiful assistant'.

Meanwhile back in the real world, I checked the message I'd sent earlier and I got 10,000 replies. Just then, Pinky and the Brain as Mr Plotz and Scratchy were sent by The Nerd to stop us from reaching the warners but had electric collars around in case they tried to run away and RDJ made a made hole sized shimmering white portal for them to sneak through.

Just as we sent the beam from my phone to the majority of the Warner fans that wanted to help us, Pinky and The Brain stood behind us with laser guns pointing at our backs.

"Mr Plotz?! Scratchinsniff?!" we exclaimed.

**To be even more contiued…**

**So what you do ya thing about the cliff hanger?**

**In order to contiue, I need more fan charaters to join the warner rescuse rangers! So would you like to offer your OC to join the squad and save the warners from themselves with the help of the other Animanics characters?**

**Plz PM me or add in the reviews! Read and Review or The nerd will switch you! (Or Dot will use her super cuteness to get what she wants!-Just finished watching 'Wakko's Wish', when Dot died, I was so sad, even I love all the warner, she might be my fave cuz she really cute!-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6- Warner fans to the rescue!

**Just so you know Lith and Spot belong to Lith Warner. Zack belongs to goldengod 180 and Katie, Dan and Wendy, the warner look-a-like (in the toon world) belong to animeandcartoonfreak. All the other OCs that will soon be added in this chapter don't belong to me!**

Just then, a girl with blue hair and black eyes like the warners which had a braid on the left side of her face wearing a red all-stars with white laces, jean shorts, a 'brave' white top, a grey beanie-type hat white a jewelled sache that hold her katana while hold a bow and arrows that's like child's one appeared with another girl next to her. The other was the same height as Wakko, had hair that changes colour with her mood like a chameleon which was grey or blue right because she was feeling anxious and wore a purple shirt, jeans and black boots.

The girl with blue hair was called Spot and the another girl was called Lith. "Mr Plotz, Scratchy. Step away from those two girls!" Lith said. "First of all, I'm Brain trapped in this body and two you can't order me around!" Brain snarled. "Er, I think they just did Brain Narf" Pinky said. "Pinky and The brain inside Mr Plotz and Scratchy's bodies?!" Me and Max exclaimed.

Just them, Spot sang a really high note which caused and explode which threw Pinky and Brain back through the portal. Just before the man hole portal closed, I got a glimpse of C-RDJ(Cartoon RDJ) and he had sad look in his eyes before he switched back to mind control mode to shut the portal.

"Hi there, I'm Lith and this is my friend Spot who a warner herself" Lith said. "Hi, pleased to meet you. I'm Grace and this is my pal, Max!" I said, cheerfully. "We're here because we want to join your ranger club to save the warners" Spot without much emotion. "It's a team NOT a club" I corrected her. "Whatever" Spot replied. "Some great first impression huh(?)" Max whispered.

"We Have to find the warner have you got any ideas yet?" Spot asked, feeling annoyed as her eyes began to turn red while she kept her blue crystal in her right hand pocket. "Well, I entered the warner world through touching my phone the 2nd and 3rd time and through touching the tv the first time. So we were hoping it would work once more if more than one person concentrates on the object" Max suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Lith exclaimed. "let's try it!"

"Hold on, I've got another message from my site on my phone. More people are on their way here and according the episodes, it seems that the other characters from the show are focusing on saving the warners!" I exclaimed. "We're going to get more help!" Spot exclaimed. "And eat pepperoni!" I added. "Ok, now you crossed the line" Spot said as her eyes turned red again.

"Would you like some Brussels sprouts with that(?)" she asked, sarcastically.

"Ok.." I said softly in an awkward way.

So we all touched my phone and concentrated to together on picturing the warners, then a flash of light shone from my HTC phone but the environment I call my room didn't change.

Just then three siblings: two girls and a boy appeared in my room. One of the girls an a royal blue strapless shirt which met the top of her slack that were identical to Yakko's only her belt was light grey with small triangles dotted on them and her was ebony black and long in a ponytail that went down to her butt. The other girl had a light blue turtle neck top that matched Wakko's only it was like a dress with a red velvet bet around her waist that match her match like Wakko's and her black hair went down to the middle of her back and the boy wore a plum top, a matching fedora and blue jeans. The first girl was called Katie, the 2nd was Wendy and the boy was Dan.

They all liked the warners and had small crushes on them.

"Hi there I'm Katie and these are my sibs Wendy and Dan. We read your message and got beamed away from our so-called-parents that treats us bad and never want go back again" Katie said.

"Well, My parents could adopt you and we could become roommates!" I exclaimed. "Sweet!" Dan said. "Where's my Wakko?!" Wendy moaned. "we're going to save them as soon as two more fans appear" I replied with satisfaction.

Right on cue, a flash of white light shone in our faces as a boy who was between Yakko and Wakko's height, with a scar over his left eye wearing a dark brown jacket, dark blue jeans and a ring which he's always had with him(wears white toon gloves in the toon world).

His name was Zack.

"Hi I'm Zack, the half-brother of the warners" Zack said, shyly. "Hey there, Zack. I'm Grace and these lovely fellas next to me are Katie ,Dan, Wendy, Max, Lith and Spot. If you haven't notice already, I think Spot hates me" I said.

"Ok, so are we gonna to recuse my sibs?" Zack asked enuthsiasicly.

"Not just yet, one or two more people need to appear and then we'll start the mission" I replied with determination.

"So we're gonna sit here and wait for a few more fans to appear; _**Then **_go to the toon world?! Why did I agree to this again?" Spot moaned as her eyes flashed red in our faces then changed back to normal again. "You love the warners as much as I do and want to help save them?" Lith suggested.

"oh, yeah. That's why but I didn't think I was going to be sitting here wait around all-day" Spot exclaimed as her frustration died down a bit.

Just then, one more flash of light shone and the last person to appear arrived. It was Lavender!

"Lavender, glad you're here! We're going to save the warners!" I explained.

"Great! How are we getting there?" Lavender asked.

"why, phone portsl teleportation of course!" Max exclaimed.

"Great(!)" Spot muttered as we went through our speciality; phase one.

Me: Speciality: Randomness, smashing people with a purple mallet and anvils

Max: Speciality- Hitting people with a mallet

Lith. Speciality: making people do whatever she tells them to do.

Spot. Speciality: singing a high note to make things blow up and using a bow and arrows like a child's one.

Lavender. Speciality: shyness effect on other but not her friends and Anvils

Katie. Speciality: telepathy

Wendy. Speciality: Unknown.

Dan. Speciallity: Unknown.

Zack. Speciality: disguises, Toon speed and marital arts

"To Burbank, Warner world!" I cried as we all touch my phone and focused on picturing the warners as the white flash of light shone from my phone again and my room changed from reality to the water tower in the cartoon world 'We're back!' I thought with a smile.

"Wait! We don't know who you are but rumour has it that you like us at lot and are fans of us. We want to help!" Slappy called out us and I was the first to turn around. "You can help, we could do with cartoon help actually" I said. "Guys, I found the place!" Booby called down to us as he came back from the Nerd's hideout.

Just then, Chicken Boo appeared again; this time as a detective. "Hey guys, That's a chicken" Rita remarked. "Not it's not, it's a detective guy!" I shouted back to defend Chicken boo while I secretly winked at my fellow fan mates when Rita's back was turned. "And I'm talking ya it's a chicken!" Rita shouted. "Hey enough arguing, we've got a job to do!" pesto reminded us. "Yeah, we'll be heroes!" Squit added, innocently. "Heroes? You think I some kind of superhero that like to beat up villains and play hero all day?!" Pesto threated. "No, no, I was just saying we'll be heroes once we've rescued the warners" Squit said, super innocent-like. "That's it!" Pesto yelled as he started to fight Squit as usual.

"Anyway, I'll lead you to the hideout while those two settle things out!" Bobby called down to us. "Ok, let's go! " I exclaimed as we followed Bobby to get to the hideout.

Meanwhile, back at the Nerd's hideout; Pink and The Brain had returned from their failure mission with C-RDJ and was getting yelled at by The nerd. Inside the Warners' minds, Dot and Yakko were trying to concentrate on getting some control of their bodies back while Wakko kept moaning about being hungry. "Wakko, you've said 'I'm hungry' like 1,000 times since we've gotten stuck here. If you try to concentrate with us, then you might be able to get to eat something!" Dot yelled. "Ok, Dot" Wakko softly said in obedience.

So they all concentrated and a blue glow shone from their red eyed bodies while the nerd wasn't looking and they could see the world as normal again not from a projection in their minds.

"Master, can we search for god guys?" Yakko asked, mindlessly as he faked being under mind control. "Alright, but don't be long" The Nerd replied without turning around. The Warners rushed out of the hideout and ran into Bobby who had flown ahead of everyone in a straight line and was waiting for us to catch up. "Knock, Knock" Wakko said. "Who's there?" Bobby asked

"Max".

"Max who?"

"Max wants to come in and go crazy!" Wakko replied.

"You rang?" Max asked as she came into view along with me and the other following behind her.

"How did you escape? What happened?!" Everyone asked.

"We got taken over by mind control and some weirdo called 'The Nerd' captured us" Dot explained, cutely.

"We broke out of the mind control by concentrating together" Wakko stated but just as the last word slipped out, the Warners' eyes began to flash red as they struggled to keep control of their bodies. "Can't breathe… Energy draining" Dot said, weakly. "Pepperoni melting.." Yakko said, weakly. "Faboo…" Wakko said, weakly. "Oh, no!" everyone cried as the Warners' used up all of their energy trying to gain full control of their bodies as their transformation completed with a huge flash of red light.

"Quick guys, maybe a song will break the nerd's control over them!" Lith suggested.

"Let's a song I wrote myself called 'Smile'" I added. "I'll start;

'_Smile you know you want to, my birthday was great,_

_This day is going in a rate. I'll always do my best,_

_I will find RDJ before I rest._ _Smile, you can do it for a while, _

_RDJ's the best, and I'll keep finding ways to meet him before I rest. _

_Smiling's what I do,_

_I do it almost all the time at school and when I'm really happy._

(Versus)

_If I find him He'll be my guest, on my next birthday _

_I will shine and one day my dream will be mine_

I will continue to fight,

For whatever is right,

I will find my dream boy and my own RDJ

He's coming my way and He'll always be hot!

Once I've done my homework,

I think I might not want any more.

When I've surived this term,

I'll be happy that I've learned.

Smile you know you want to, my birthday was great,

this day is going in a rate. I'll always do my best,

I will find RDJ before I rest. Smile, you can do it for a while,

RDJ's the best, and I'll keep finding ways to meet him before I rest.

Smiling's what I do,

I do it almost all the time at school and when I'm really happy.

So no matter what happens,

You be sure to keep singing no matter what you're missing because all you have to do is go and Smile;

So RDJ, I'm coming to look for you!'

Max, carry on!" I added after I'd finished singing my song with everyone else.

(Tune of 'The Animaniacs' Theme song!) "The warners are best, they're zany than the rest,

So if you're feeling blue, the warners are you,

cuz there's more than two!

There's Yakko who the oldest,

Wakko's got mallet and Dot the cutest of them all,

They're the warner Sibs!

So if you see them around,

Don't ever give them a frown cuz Wakko doesn't like clowns!

Dot never being called 'Dottie, cuz if you do you'll die,

She's throw a bomb in your face in the blink of an eye!

Wakko eat almost everything that there is to eat

And Yakko is the smart out of all of that you'll ever meet!

They're the Warner Sibs!" Max and everyone else sang.

Then the warners groaned with pain as they fought the mind control.

"You! Pinky, Brain, get them!" The nerd shouted as he walked outside. " Rangers assemble!" I shouted As we all charged that Pinky and the Brain with explodes, mallets, singing, martial arts, telepathy and sibs power.

Spot used her blue crystal and her eyes turned blue as she used her powers to attack Pinky and the Brain. "This is for controlling the warners!" I screamed as slammed my purple mallet on top of The Nerd.

Just then the nerd's hood of shadows which kept his face hidden like sheet of darkness came off which revealed his face and a name tag which read 'Chris Geek' attached to his outfit. "The nerd is a geek?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Well, why else do you think my codename is 'The nerd'?!" He spat icily. Back inside the hideout, Mr Plotz and Scratchy were still hooked up to the machine with Pinky and the brain's bodies. "Help! Help!" They shouted. Hello nurse was still in there too, guarding The nerd's 'fort' and heard their screams. So she went towards them and talked sweetly to them to keep them calm.

"Max, Lith and Spot; Guard The Nerd and make sure he doesn't escape. I'll get Pinky and Brain and get them back in their normal bodies again" I ordered. "Ok, good luck Grace!" They called out to me as I used my purple mallet to squash Pinky and The brain together and took them back inside the hideout. The Nerd's hold on C-RDJ broke as soon as we'd revealed his face and the warners managed to return to their zany selves. Sot Dot along with Lavender and Dan as we faced Hello Nurse. Lavender took Pinky and the brain to the mind switch machine and pressed a random button which made the purple laser from before shine again as their minds got switched Back.

"I was just starting to get used to being human Brain narf. I think I want a pony for my birthday narf" Pinky said when the transformation was complete and they'd returned to their bodies. "Come Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night" Brain said, casually. "What are we gonna do tomorrow, Brain?" Pinky asked, stupidly. "The same we always do; try to take over the world" Bain exclaimed. Just then, Chicken Boo came in placed them in their usual cadge and brought them back to ACNE labs again. 'They're Pinky, They're Pinky and the Brain, brain, brain, brain, brain, brain!' the warners sang. Just then, Buttons ran past at the speed of light after Mindy which made Chicken Boo's disguise come off. From a distance Slappy yelled "I told you he was a chicken!" as Chicken Boo got chased out of the ACNE LABS again. 'You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man, You're a chicken Boo!' sang the singer guys as Chicken Boo ran away.

Wakko and Yakko swiftly appeared next to us as Hello Nurse scooped the warners in her arms and placed them back in the cadge. "Please don't put us back there! The horror!" Dot yelled. "Er… Wakko, why do we look human-like?" Yakko asked as he realised they all now looked like humans.

"I have no idea" Wakko replied. "I'm going to change you back now" Hello Nurse whispered. "How do we all know you can be trusted?" Yakko asked. "Because you two have crushes on me?" she suggested innocently. "Helloooooo Nurse!" Wakko and Yakko shouted. "Boys go fig" Dot said with a cross look on her face. "Can you let us out please?!" Dot asked in a cute voice as she worked her cuteness on Hello Nurse. " Oh.. oh, aright.. just after I change you back.. You're so cute!" Hello Nurse exclaimed as she pulled the lever which changed their genetics back to normal; transforming them all back to their usual dog-like appearance. Then Hello Nurse released them just as The Nerd came in as he'd broken free from the others.

The others secretly crept behind him without him noticing but what surprised me most was that one of us had joined him and had a purple hood over their face. "Thought you were going to walk away from me? Well, think again! I'll still got C-RDJ and one of you!" The Nerd boasted. "Tell me now, who of ours have you got?" I asked, worriedly.

"You" The Nerd replied. My eyes widen as soon as I heard that one horrific word. You. "Brian got a piece of your hair before of your allies saved you from them and I used the hair sample to create a clone of you. Now I'll get rid of you and the rangers will have to listen to your clone instead!" The Nerd yelled gleefully. "Not today buster!" Slappy yelled. "Charge!" Skippy screamed as everyone fought 'The Nerd' while I fought my clone with my mallet while she fought with a purple knight's sword.

I smashed her with my mallet and she fought back with her sword; our strength equally matched. Just then, we duelled upstairs where a metal bridge near a water crevasse lay underneath. As we fought, my clone knocked my mallet out of my hand and pinned me to the ground. "It's over, Grace. Once you're gone, I'll taken over the Rangers and they'll be doing labour work for a very long time" My clone said, cruelly.

"Not today, you won't!" I shouted and I got, held my clone in a hug position and jumped from the bridge while clinging on to her. "Let go of me" she cried. "Never!" I shouted. Then everyone looked up including 'The Nerd' who now bruised and tied up on the floor and watched us fall. "Brave Grace, she's our hero!" Max shouted. "For Grace!" everyone but 'The Nerd' screamed.

There was a huge splash as we made contact with the water and my clone, 'Grain' loosened my grip and punched me. So I fought back and kicked her as we endlessly kept falling. Then 'Grain' eventually ran out of energy and air and gave in to the water. I didn't give up and kept hoping some one would rescue me. Just then the 'I will survive' song flashed in my head as I remembered the funny opening of 'Ally Mcbeal' that had the singer chasing Ally everywhere. I smiled as I thought about how funny that scene had be and how that song could reflect on this fatal moment in my life as I drifted to the very bottom(if they even have one). Then I closed my eyes and blacked out.

After 2 minutes, I felt a hand touch mine as I dreamt about being on the hill underneath the cherry tree with my dream boy again. As I dreamt that, unaware of what was actually happening; My rescuer got hold of me and used rocket booster boots to zoom out of the crevasse. Then he landed safely on the ground with the rest of the rangers. Then I gasped and coughed as I regained consciousness. Then I took a good look at my rescuer and after I'd recovered I gasped; It was –RDJ!

Max told me that when he'd see me before the manhole portal had closed he'd thought inside his mind about being my guardian; so he was connected to me as soon as we'd gazed at each other which meant that as soon as I'd become in trouble, he'd instantly know about which explains how he was able to rescue me and know my location.

"'The Nerd', It's over. You're completely surrounded!" C-RDJ stated. "I could have had them!" The Nerd shouted while pointing at the warners who gave him cross looks. "I could've had all of you but you got in my way. Dottie is going home" The Nerd screamed. "That's it! You asked for it! Call me 'Dottie' and you die!" Dot yelled as she ran towards him with a bomb. "Quick everyone, evacuate immediately!" I shouted as everyone ran out of the hide out which exploded after we got out. Then Dot walked a few minutes later with a big grin on her face. "What happened?" Skippy asked. "I just took care of 'pest'" Dot replied, simply. "Hooray!" Everyone cheered as they lifted Dot in the air.

Afterwards, The other characters left to return to their skits and we were left with the warners and Hello Nurse. "Well, thanks for saving us" Dot said in a cute voice. "You're welcome" We replied.

"Hello Nurse, Help out Mr Plotz and Scratchy; We need to get home" Yakko said with a smile. "Water tower Party!" I yelled, randomly as Max, Katie, Dan, Spot, Wendy, Lavender, Lith and I ran after the warners to get to the tower.

'This is the end, the ending the ending of our-' The singer got interrupted by a crowd of them rushing in one direction, walking all over him. "our story, The ending" The singer finished.

'It's not the end of the whole story, just this action segment!' I whispered. "Goodnight, Everybody!" Yakko called out. "It feels good to be me and in my body again" Wako sighed with relief. "I'm cute again" Dot exclaimed in a cute way. "But don't make me mad".

"Goodnight, Yakko, Wakko and Dot!" We called out as we went to bed in the extend part of the water tower. "Night, guys" Dot said, sleepily. "I need a teddy" Wakko said as he drifted off to sleep. 'Glad to have you back, guys1' I thought happily as I settled down to sleep too.

Meanwhile, back in the ruins of 'The Nerd's hideout, a hand touched the edge to the crevasse and a smile spread on the girl's face.

**So what do ya think? Pretty long huh? More coming soon, possibly when half term comes depending on how busy I get (Getting more homework, It's a drag!). Anyway, what do you think should happened next? Is 'The Nerd' gone for good? Or will he be resurrected? If you have any ideas, just PM me ok? So Read and Review or the Warners will kiss you! Hands up if you want Pip, the person who's boring and always holding on to their hands as soon as they start shaking hands? It was super funny when the warners, themselves were driven insane and then wanted to hear more stories! Who wants Patch to have his own skits? He's adorable! Almost as cute as Dot only real and can't talk English(he's a cat!). Good luck and spread the word!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7- The Aftermath

I began to think that the warners recovered swiftly from being under mind control for so long as they did their usual zany things in the water tower. Mr Plotz called Ms Flamiel to teach the warners again and this time she made the classroom into a talk show studio. "Class, I'd like to teach how to role-play and I've brought a special friend to help you" Ms Flamiel said. Just then, a little girl who look about 5 or 6 with brown hair and black eyes wearing a green top and white skirt with black shoes and white socks, walked in. "Hello Warner heads!" she exclaimed. "Oh, no" Dot said, worriedly. "It's Elmyra!" We all cried. "DI want to give you a big hug and play dress up with you cute doggies" Elmyra said as she walked slowly towards us in a zombie-like fashion (but without the zombie look).

"Elmyra sit down next to the warners!" Ms Flamiel shouted. "Ok" Elmyra said, simply as she sat down next to us on the red leather sofa. "Now we're going to pretend to be someone else. For example, if I were Dot I'd say: 'I'm cute!' Now you try" Ms Flamiel explained. "Ok, I'm cute, I'm cute, I'm cute!" We all shouted as we walked around in circles. "No, no, no! You're supposed to pretend to be each other!" Ms Flamiel fumed. "Ohhhh!" We all said in unison. "I don't get it" Yakko said.

Just then, Pip walked and shook Elmyra's hand. While she struggled to remove his hand from her hand, we rushed out of the room and on to the streets. Meanwhile, 'Grain' managed to survive the crevasse and climbed out of it. Katie-Kaboom was in her house with her parents and little brother when she got a phone call from The Brain, telling her that a mysterious agent wanted to talk to her. So she went to the warner cinema and waited for the person outside.

A girl wearing a purple hoodie over her face appeared and asked to make a deal with Katie. Katie, without much thought, agreed to the plan. Meanwhile, back at the studio, Elmyra had managed to get a chainsaw to make Pip let go of her hand. But just as she rushed out on to the streets to find us, Pip appeared again and kept on droning on about countless stories. We had managed to hide in the water tower but Elmyra appear behind us on water ride vehicle this time. Then we ran as fast as we could and saw Mindy with Button nearby. So Wakko got out a mine rocket and Mindy followed it towards a bomb factory. We all watched with Buttons as Elmyra followed her again and got severely hurt by all the places Mindy went to.

Just then, Mr Plotz called for an important meeting. "Men, we had someone to stop the Director's brother, The Composer from finishing his master piece. We need some stupid enough to do. Guys, we need the Warners!" Mr Plotz exclaimed. "You rang?" Yakko asked as the men screamed.

"Those guys really need to switch to de-café" Dot stated. "Warners, I need you to got to area 42 and stop The Director's brother, The Composer from finishing his music" Mr Plotz ordered. "Don't worry sir, you won't regret it!" Yakko exclaimed. "That's Dot. Her specialty: Cuteness. Wakko's is the mallet. Grace's is Anvils, The others you already know and as for me, Two paddling balls at once!" Yakko narrated as he played two paddling balls at once. Then we got inside a modernized cart and drove to Area 42 in California.

"I want you to find the warners and observe them" 'Grain' whispered to Katie Ka-Boom. "Ok, I'll do it" Katie replied. 'Grain' smiled her plan was coming together; now all she had to do was find someone who would make Katie angry around the warners.

When we arrived at Studio 42, it was surrounded in darkness with a ray of light shining down on it as we saw people in clown outfits chanting 'Faboo' continually. Then we tiptoed past them and walked into a white walled piano room where a guy who looked like 'The director' only with black curly hair was sitting on the seat, playing the piano.

"We're here to stop you from completing your music" Yakko stated. "You can't do that, nu uh, no way!" The Composer remarked in disbelief. Then we appeared in front of him as he turned around. "How do you…you were there and now you're here…with the disappearing…Bro Director warned me about this!" The Composer exclaimed. "Did you understand what he just said?" Yakko asked Wako. "I think he said 'How do you…you were there and now you're here…with the disappearing…Bro Director warned me about this!'" Wakko repeated. "Thanks for clearing that up" Yakko replied. "You kids aren't going to stop me from finishing my music!" the Composer screeched. "We don't want to have to use these" Dot said as we approached the Composer slowly each of us holding a mallet, anvil, paddling balls, a cute toy and a crystal while The Composer got backed up towards a wall.

"Hey, Composer! I think I have your ending!" Yakko sang. "Really?!" The composer asked. "Yeah, hit it girls" Yakko cried. Then Me, Spot, Lith, Max, Lavender, Katie and Wendy found electric guitars and played a loud rift which broke the windows as a huge anvil fell from the sky on top of The Composer. "End the recital…Pain…" The Composer groaned, weakly. Now that's comedy!" Slappy said as she appeared out of nowhere.

Then we drove home, not knowing that Katie Ka-boom was on our tail, watching our every move as 'Grain' searched for a good candidate to make Katie angry. Patch was at home, in my room, sleeping on my bed when 'Grain' made a green portal and appeared in my room as she walked through the wall. 'And now Dot's poetry corner' the lady said as we sat in the audience in the warner café as Dot appeared on stage. "Black sheep, black sheep. Black sheep, Black sheep, what have you got there? I've 3 bags of lady underwear under my chair which reeks like a beck. Thank you." Dot said as she walked off stage. 'This has been another visit to 'Dot's poetry corner' The lady said.

'Grain' made a green portal appear to the real world, since she was my clone she already knew a lot about me including my cat. So she went through the portal and appeared in my room through the wall as Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green eyes was resting on my bed during this time. Then He opened one eye thinking that was me, purred and nudged 'Grain's hand in a gentle, friendly way.

While Patch licked himself, 'Grain' carefully placed him inside his cadge and brought him through the portal. Meanwhile, we went back to the tower and I felt a bit depressed because I wanted to meet true RDJ in real life. So C-RDJ came in to the water tower and offered to talk to me outside of it on the balcony in front of the 'WB' door. "So you want to meet the _**Real me**_ in real life, right?" C-RDJ asked. "Yeah, I so desperately do" I replied sadly. "Well all you have do is never give up hope" C-RDJ said with a smile. "Just cheer up and never give up Hope!" All the other characters randomly appeared including Yakko, Wakko and Dot who opened the door slightly sang and then disappeared in a flash.

Just then, 'Grain' hid behind a nearby building and realised Patch. Katie Ka-Boom was hiding behind a nearby bush as she silently observed us and spotted Patch walking towards her. Just then, at the same time, Rita and Runt were walking along the film set and spotted Patch. "Hey Runt, Let's hello to the newbie" Rita suggested. "Ok, Rita" Runt replied as they followed Patch. Then Katie Ka-Boom stroked Patch and He purred. But then he kept nudging her hand which began to annoy her. "Hey kid, what your name?" Rita asked. "I'm Patch" patch said, then he looked around, feeling confused. "Did I just say that?" Patch wondered. "Yes, you did" Runt replied. "More Animals?! They talk?! I must be going mad!" Katie ka-Boom screeched as Patch, Rita and Runt ran away from Katie who was who switching from a green monster to a muddled dog 'n' cat crossover monster and then a firey purple monster with red eyes. They towards the water tower and I felt a strong urge of danger approaching. I opened the door and saw Patch, Rita and Runt staring back at me. "Come in quick, guys!2 I urged them as Katie Ka-boom got closer to the tower.

Then as she became so mad that she began the shake, the warners made a back door and we all sat on top of a rocket car that helped us escape. Then Katie Ka-Boom exploded and remembered that she loves all animals after all. 'Grain cursed under her breath as she watched us escape and looked at the tower ruins.

While Yakko drove the rocket away, Spot checked her pockets for her crystal. "Guys, I can't find my crystal!" Spot exclaimed. "But you had it with earlier" Lith stated. "Hopeful, you didn't lose it in the blast.." I trailed of worriedly.

There was a blue crystal lying on the ground and then she grinned wickedly. "Hi there, girly-head!" Elmyra shouted. "Ahhh!" 'Grain' cried as she grabbed the crystal and ran towards the horizon with Elmyra on her tail.

"Now that's comedy!" Slappy said with a wide grin.

"I'll get you warners, if it's the last thing I'll do!" 'Grain' screeched at the sky while she ran away from Elmyra.

So we escaped Katie ka-bom's explosion and made a replica of the water Tower in Los Vegas. Then a clown came to the water tower again. "Turn that frown upside down, there's no need to afraid of a cl-"The clown began to sing but was interrupted by a missile we launched at him which exploded as it touched him. "Do ya think he's gone?" Yakko asked. "I can hear something" Wakko exclaimed. (tune to the 'I love you' song from Barney, I used to watch it when I was little. I watched a lot of things back then, ok?)"Hey you, little boy. I've got you your most favourite toy, so turn frown upside down; with a hook from a honk and a blast up a tree, don't be afraid of a clown because he's looking for me!" The clown sang. "Clown!" Wakko cried as he threw grenades at him. "Why little boy Wakko, why!" The Clown pleaded in pain. "Hey Wakko, Let's have even more fun!" Spot suggest with a mischief grin as she brought out a war cannon and Wakko tossed the clown inside it. Then the clown was fired towards a volcano in the distance which shot into the ocean. "I'll get you, Wakkooo!" The clown cried as his voice faded away in the distance.

"Let's sing a song!" I suggested. "Yay!" Max cried. "Chopsticks and chopstick and chopstick and chopsticks, chop chop! Chopsticks and chopstick and chopstick and chopsticks, chop chop!" Everyone sang. "Goodnight, everybody!" Yakko sang. Just then, C-RDJ came on cue and shifted to his younger teen self. "Oh, C-RDJ!" I cried with astonishment. "Shh! Don't talk, just soak in the moment" C-RDJ said as he put his finger near my lips and then kissed me on the cheek while my whole face turned red as I blushed. "Just call me 'Robert'" C-RDJ whispered. "I like when people call me 'Grace', Robert" I said, softly. "You must be connected or drawn to that nickname" C-RDJ suggested. "Happy Birthday!" Everyone cried. "You invited him here for me?!" I asked, completely shocked but very happy at the same time. "We wanted to celebrate your birthday even if it's 3 or something weeks after the actual day" Max explained. "Thanks guys!" I said with tears in my eyes. "You're the best!".

When 'Grain' found an abandoned factory, She hid from Elmyra in there and used the crystal to try to resurrect 'The Nerd'. The Crystal glowed in response and inside the remains of the hideout; an arm pushed out of the rubble and wide grin spread along the boy's face.

**So what do ya think? Neat huh? Well a lot more soon!(not sure how chapters I'm going to end up writing but it all depends on how much free time I get!) Read and review or my clone 'Grain' will get you!(Or a clown, depending on weather you're afraid or not!) So what do you think will happened next? Any funny ideas for Patch's skits with Rita and Runt? PM me or put it in a review if you want to make suggestions! Thx! By the way, I'm going to post my unfinished story 'Ninja Cats' which is supposed to be the descendants of the 'Warrior Cats' but are now ninjas. So check that out while you wait for 'Chapter 7' to appear when's up, ok? See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 8- Complete disaster!_

'_The Nerd' made dozens of clones of himself and 'Grain' to help with his 'little' night mission._

_So while everyone was asleep in the water tower replica, the clones climbed in silently and kidnapped all the members of the ranger team apart from Wakko, Yakko, Dot and Me one by one without anyone noticing. Then they threw them all into a van and drove them away to 'The Nerd's underground tempermerily hideout. The next morning, we found notes that said: 'Went home, really important. See you soon' on all of their beds. "Something's not right here" Yakko stated. "Yeah…My underwear's in a twist!" Wakko exclaimed._

"_I need to check something out, uys" I said with determination. "Can I come with you?" Dot asked. "Well.." I began. "please?!" She insisted with her cuteness working on me. 'Fight it Grace, no matter how cute she is!' I urged myself. "Sorry Dot, it's dangerous. Stay with Yakko, Ok? Wakko can join me because he's got his gag bag and mallet handy. You two will be reinforcements" I explained._

"_Ok" Dot replied, feeling very disappointed. "Don't worry, I'll care good care of her, Grace!" Yakko called out to me as me and Wakko headed out towards 'The Nerd's old hideout. "She's coming for the bate. Ready positions, hurry!" The Nerd yelled as he watched us arrive from the monitors. Then the clones hid in the darkness of the tunnel to the underground hideout. _

_As we walked through the ruins of the old hideout and went down the hidden newly-added steps t the tunnel which lend to where 'The Nerd' was, All of the fan rangers were trapped inside a glass container; Each one of them was totally unconscious._

_Without warning, the clone crept behind us and just they before they pounced with purple sleep dust; Yakko dodged out of the way and used a special 'WB' talkie-walkie to let Wakko and Dot know that it was their time to move as I was put to sleep and caught in a net by the clones._

_Subconsciously in her sleep, Spot earthbended the ground outside her contianter which made a dent in all of the containers. 'The Nerd' used a strange facily futuristic machine with wires pointing out of the half-sphere shaped top to connect to my dreams. I was have a nightmare; I was in my room, half in it and half in the kichen when a guy randomly came towards me with tiny knifes. My mum sheilded me from but I was so scared that I cried in real life. The man changed into 'The Nerd' and I glared at him._

_"Time to meet your end, Grace" 'The nerd' snarled. "Come and get me" I challenged him._

**_So that's it for now! What do you think will happened next? Will there be more mallet smashing or anvil droppings? Sorry if this chapter is too serious, I've been trying my best to get it up as fast as possible but Homework piles don't always help! PM if you have any more brilliant ideas to keep me inspired! Read and Review or 'The Nerd' with tiny knifes will get you!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9-songs, looks and zaniness!

Wakko walked behind 'The Nerd' in real life and smashed him with his mallet with the element of surprise.

"Take that, Nerd!" I yelled as I made a purple flaming mallet appear in my hand inside my dream and smash him flat on the ground. "And stay out!"

With 'The Nerd' out of the way, Wakko sneaked out to each containers and used his mallet to smash them open while Yakko and Dot distracted the clones by singing. 'Yakko: In Hollywood they have a different language that they speak

It's spoken by those folks who went to school for just one week

Dot : It's found inside Variety, a magazine they use

Y+D : And no one understands it when they read the movie news.

Dot : Like "Hix makes pix but the flick needs fix"

Yakko: Means someone made a movie that bombed

Dot : "The veeps in charge are now at large"

Yakko: Means everyone involved is gone.

Dot : "The plot conflix; no beautiful chix"

Yakko: So it's coming out on video soon

Dot : They're "taking their lix"

'Cause the critics say "nix"

Yakko: And the editors are gonna try to fix it in the mix.

Dot : But the "stock sees green" on page thirteen

Yakko: Means Disney's up a nickel a share

Dot : "Stallone cuts deal for a major reel"

Yakko: Means Rocky number six, so beware.

Dot : If you want the "poop"

Yakko: Or you need the "scoop"

Y+D : On Hollywood town this week

You're gonna have to learn to talk that Variety Speak!

Girls: Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Dot : "A boffo smash makes Warner cash"

Yakko: Means there's gonna be a sequel next year

Dot : But "Paramount hurts and they're losing their shirts"

Yakko: Means Schwarzenegger's doing King Lear.

Dot : "Oliver Stone does next Home Alone"

Yakko: Means he's getting paid an arm and a leg

The budget goes "crunch"

Dot : But his name "packs punch"

Yakko: So they called up the accountants and they're gonna "do lunch"!

Dot : Well, the "ratings smile" on the O.J. trial

Yakko: Means a movie of the week to premiere

Dot : "Universal cuts deal with Mister Spiel"

Yakko: To do a hundred thousand movies a year.

(_Once Everyone was free, Wakko joined in along with everyone else.)_

YW+D : You gotta play it smart

If you wanna be part

Of the crowd that's hip and chic

You're gonna have to learn to talk that Variety Speak!

Girls: Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Yakko: Normal talk makes producers walk

Y+D : You might as well speak Greek

You're gonna have to learn...

Wakko: Or the meeting will adjourn...

YW+D : Unless, my friend, you learn that Variety Speak!

Girls: Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

Bob-a-doo-bop! A-bob-a-doo-bah!

YW+D : Bah-doop-bah-doop-bah-doop-bahhh-dah!' Yakko and Dot sang with everyone else as anvils appeared in the background on top of the clones, 'Grain' and 'The Nerd'. Then spot's crystal bounced out of 'Grain's pocket just as the anvil landed on top of her and Spot picked it up.

"That's for taking my crystal, bitch!" Spot yelled at 'Grain' as we dramatically walked out to the underground hideout in victory.

'Chicken Boo, what's the matter with you? You don't act like the other chickens do! You wear a disgiuse to look like human guys, but you're not a man: You're a chicken Boo!'

We got back to the tower ruins and made it disappear with disappearing ink and brought the replica over it to take it's place. This time, Chicken Boo had a wig and somehow I was in the skit this time with shoulder-length as though I was someone else. 'Ally Mchick. Scene one, episode 17, Season 3. Take one and.. Action!' a guy's voice shouted from the background. I was lying in bed and turned on the radio. 'This is for all you chick out there who just lost a chicken to a brain tumour' The guy said. 'It's the picture of the chicken next door..' The girl began to sing as I switched it off.

Then I turned it on again and a different yet familiar song played. "First I was afraid, I was chickified, though that I could never live without you by my side.." The lady began to sing. Then I swiftly turned it off and turned around and got up to see Chicken Boo instead of a lady mouthing the song in front of me. "Then I spent so many nights, thinking how you give me wrong eggs and I grew strong. And learnt how to get along" He continued to mimic as I ran out of the room and appeared in the bathroom;

"And so you're back from outer chick

I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face

I should have changed that stupid lock

I should have made you leave your key

If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me" He sang as he stood there and I tried to make him go away but my hand somehow went through him. He followed me into the shower as well as he sang 'Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now

'Cause you're not welcome anymore

Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?'.

Then I found a purple leather jack on the hanger on the wall and tried to grab but dropped it on the floor and left it there. Then I ran out of the set form of the street as I heard the words 'Oh, no, not I, I will survive

Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive

I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give

And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey" ringing through my head as Chicken Boo chased me through the street. Then chicken Boo sang 'It took all the strength I had not to fall apart

Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart

And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself..' distortedly as I bumped into Max who just as happened to be in this skit with me. "Ally?" She asked. I think that's my character name in this. I looked back to check then I smiled awkwardly at her. " I was being chased" I said, feeling out-of-breath. "By a pack of hungry wolves?" Max suggested. "Worse. Disco chicken" I replied.

Then the director shouted cut. "Wow, I'm telling you. This Boo Diva is amazing. He's got acting and singing quality" The director said to everyone in the room. "Him?! He's a giant chicken!" a guy in a blue suit who was part of the effects team, shouted. "He's NOT a chicken!" The director shouted, "he's a star!". Just then, a crowd of reported burst in from the double doors cuasing the wind to flow in and whisked away his wing and dress from his body.

"He's a chicken?!" all the reporters and the director gasped. "Typical" I said, simply. "You've got no talent! And now then, Chicken Boo, YOU'RE FIRED!" The Director yelled. "Hold on a moment" I intervened before they got to throw him out literally. "Don't be too hasty. He HAS got talent. But we can work something out for him.." I suggested. "Well, maybe he can pretend he's in a Halloween costume all year round and sing parodies of famous people's songs" The director gave in, with disappointment. "Guys, don't boot out the chicken" He said, miserably. "Awwww!" The crowd said with disappointment, obviously dying to boot out a giant chicken on to the streets. "He's going to have his own parody singing skit!" The director announced and we clapped excitedly for Chicken Boo while everyone else clapped slowly as they were bored and annoyed with this idea.

'You wear a disguise to look like human guys but you're not a man you're a chicken, Boo!'

"So Chicken boo gets another happy ending after all" I cheered.

'The next cartoon is with baloney!" The warners sang with worried looks on their faces. "I'm Baloney, hee hee!" Baloney wailed, annoyingly. "You remind me of a purple dinosaur that I watched when I was smaller" I stated. "He's my cousin. Distant cousin. Completo!" Baloney sang.

"Anvil song?" I suggested to the warners softly. "Anvil song!" The warners agreed, quietly. Then the other rangers were pushed into the room by the director and forced to play with Baloney.

'Yakko : An anvil's black and shiny

Dot : It's very heavy too

Wakko : So watch out, my chubby friend

YW+D : Or one will fall on you!

Baloney: (spoken) On me? Heh hah huh huh!

(CLANG!)

Dot : (spoken) That wasn't pretty.

Yakko : But it had to be done.

Baloney: Heh huh huh huh huh! Great song! Heh huh huh huh!

Neato completo yippie!

Wakko : It's unstoppable!

Yakko : Call in the National Guard!

Dot : Or Tonya Harding's bodyguard!

Baloney: Let's sing it again! I lovey-dovey loved it!

YW+D : OK!

Yakko : It's made of solid iron

Dot : It weighs a ton or two

Wakko : We know you'd like to meet it

YW+D : It wants to meet you too!

Baloney: Huh hu-

(CLANG!)

Baloney: (spoken) Yay! Let's do it again!

Yakko : Now it's gettin' scary.' The warners sang as Baloney just talked through it. "Run for it!" Dot yelled. "You guys escape, I'll stay" I said, bravely although I was shaking inside.

"But he'll get you too!" Wakko cried. "I'll be ok. After all, I'm just a normal girl" I said with a sad smile. "now go!" I yelled at them dramatically as though I was about to fight an alien and not a huge talking dinosaur for 2-4 year olds. "Mallet Smash!" I yelled as I smashed Baloney flat on the ground.

"It black and shiny sleek, If it was salted it would good enough to eat,

I'm sure you want to meet it, Cuz it really wants to meet you!" I sang as a huge anvil the size of the biggest whale in the world and the whole of America combined fell on him. Then The cute boy with strong muscles with a six-pack in the form of C-RDJ jumped down from the ceiling into my arms as I rushed outside to meet the others. "Helloooooo Nurse!" We all cried as Wakko, Yakko and Dot held the same people as before from 'Baloney and Kids' and the other rangers had boys with brown eyes and short brown hair and for the boys two beautiful human girls that somehow looked similar to Dot but without the red nose.

"Mwah! Goodnight everybody!" Yakko yelled as we embraced the person we all held with a hug and a kiss like the ones Wakko, Yakko and Dot do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 10-domination!_

_While the clones regenerated their energy to break out of the anvils, 'Grain' and 'The Nerd' were gone. For now…_

_One of the clone that looked like me but with purple eyes shifted and changed into a handsome tanned boy with a six-pack and black wavy short hair wearing only a indigo pair of jeans and black shoes on his body as a disguise. Then the clone disguised as a boy found the tower and nocked at the door. Almost immediately, the warners opened the door as if they were clowns themselves and introduced themselves. "I'm Yakko" Yakko said, happily. "I'm Wakko" Wakko said, simply. "And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. But you can call me Dot, Handsome!" Dot sang as she jumped into his arms. "Hey guys what's going on?..."I asked but then I found myself staring at an incredibly hot guy not noticing the faint but growing headache forming on my mind. "Helloooooo Nurse!" I yelled. "I'm… er…Jason" He/she stammered. "I'm Grace" I said, cheerfully. 'I know who you' He said in my mind as his eyes flashed purple in front of me without the others knowing. "What?" I asked out loud. "Something wrong, Grace?" Max asked from behind._

"_No…it's…nothing" I replied, hastily but my eyes read 'yes, I'll tell you later' as I looked at her._

"_So would you like to be in the next cartoon?" Max offered. "What?!.."Jason began but was interrupted by our singing. "She's crankiest or people in the whole wide world, our next cartoon features Slappy the squirrel!" we sang. "Noooooooo!" Jason yelled in fright as we shoved him in front of Slappy's tree house door. "Ahhh.. quit singing already!" Slappy yelled as she hit Jason with the door and then slammed it shut again. "That's Slappy!" We added in song, with evil grins on our faces._

_While we watched it delight, Slappy decided to teach Skippy another lesson by tying Jason onto a catapult which launched him into the air, landing into a field of dynamite. The dynamite made him bounce into the sea with man-eating sharks and we all laughed at him. "Now that's comedy!" Slappy said, with a smile. "Thanks Slappy! See you guys later!" We waved to them as we sped onto the next cartoon._

_Then We went into ACME LABS and watched._

"_Gee Brain what are we gonna do tonight?" Pinky repeatedly asked._

"_The same thing we do every night Pinky: Try to take over the world!" Brain repeatedly reminded him._

'_They're Pinky & the Brain._

_Yes, Pinky & the Brain._

_One is a genius, the other's other insane._

_They're labratory mice._

_Their genes have been spliced._

_They're Pinky, they're Pinky & the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Before each night is done_

_Their plan will be unfurled_

_By the dawning of the sun_

_They'll take over the world._

_They're Pinky & the Brain._

_Yes, Pinky & the Brain._

_Their twilight campaign is easy to explain._

_To prove their mousey worth_

_they'll overthrow the earth._

_They're Pinky, they're Pinky & the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, NARF!' The choir sang._

_Pinky and The brain were watching a documentary about the melting ice caps and future flooding._

"_inky, are you pondering what I'm Pondering?" The Brain asked. "I think so Brain, but how are we going to build a flower truck machine?" Pinky suggested._

_Then Brain whacked Pinky with a mallet._

"_Today, we're going to create Global warming!" The Brain exclaimed._

"_Oh…."Pinky realised._

"_We need to build a heat generator and take it to the north pole!" Brain announced. "Yay! A snowy white holiday!" Pinky exclaimed. "It's not a holiday, it a plan of action!" Brain corrected Pinky furiously._

_Then they built a fan heat generator which was connected to heater with light shining out of it and hot air balloon with a bike attached to it. They hopped on the bike and Pinky pedalled as they flew to the North Pole._

_Back in the tower, The Bugs bunny phone rang again. "I'll get it!" We all yelled. Then we fought over it. "Hey look, it's RDJ!" Max yelled pointed to her left. "Where? Where?!"I yelled. Then Mel Gibson walked behind Dot. "It's Mel Gibson!" Dot exclaimed, "So are you going to finally marry me?!"._

"_Er.. why am I here again?" Mel asked in confusion. "So Dot can marry you!" Zack intervened. "Oh, my!" Mel exclaimed. "Hey everyone, Dani's throwing a party!" Lith exclaimed pointing to the right as the phone continually rang. "Where?" Spot, Katie, Wendy, Dan and Lavender exclaimed. Then Lith grabbed the phone as Max, Wakko, Yakko, Spot and I chased after her. "Look! The horror!" Yakko exclaimed as he pointed at the air in front of him. The he grabbed the phone. "Warner brother tower, Yakko speaking. How can I 'Gag' you?" Yakko asked._

"_Er.. wrong number.." Mr Plotz said nervously into the phone._

_Pinky and The Brain arrived in the north pole and turned on the heat generator. Randomly, The clown from before had ended up there too on floating thin ice. "Hello there, nice looking furry mice!" The clown sang. "Oh, no. a stupid clown! He'll ruin my plans!" Brain said, worriedly._

"_When you want to scream, put away that frown and never be scared of a clown! Laugh on and on-"The Clown began to sing as he walked in a wobbly fashion towards them and got interrupted by a huge anvil. "Heat generator's working!" Brain exclaimed._

_Then the anvil the size of a whale fell on top of them all. "Pinky, ask me if I'm in pain" Brain muttered._

"_Are you in pain?" Pinky asked. "YES!" Brain cried. "Furonlievent! Furonlievent!" The clown muttered in pain._

_Then Pinky and The Brain returned to the ACME LABS by using a paintbrush to paint in the scene inside the cadge._

"_What are we going to do tomorrow night?" Pinky asked. "The same thing we do every night, Pinky! Try to take over the world!" Brain repeated, with an annoyed look on his face._

"_They're Pinky, They're Pinky and The Brain, brain, brain, brain, brain!" The choir sang._

"_Guys, I think the clones are after me!" I exclaimed. "But why?" Max asked. "How should she know? The clone shone his true purple eyes at her. It's Not like she can read his mind or anything!" Spot exclaimed, miserably. "In a way, Spot's right" Zack commented, quietly. "What?! You agree with me?" Spot asked in surprise. "Yeah, I mean Grace is the founder and leader of the Rangers" Katie added. "So we should help her" Wendy suggested as she blushed at Wakko._

"_We should try to protect her! Dot, get out of Mel's arms!" Dan cried. "ohhh!" Dot groaned in disappointment. "I'll just call you!" Mel said hastily as he sped off. Then Dan hugged Dot and she blushed at him. "For the record, Katie; You and your sibs should date the Warner sibs! You're prefect together!" I remarked. "Really?!" They cried. "Really!" I replied. "Helloooooo Nurse" They all cried as they kissed the warners. _

"_Wow!" The warners cried," Our proper first kiss!"._

_Minerva Mink was in her room, wearing a dressing gown when one of 'the nerd' clones appeared at her window in a ninja suit. Just then, all the boy charters apart from Zack and Dan were under her spell of beauty and got kidnapped along with her. Wilfred the wolf came to the tower for help and we accepted. "One more toon mission before we hit reality town!" Max exclaimed. "Rangers assemble!" I cried as we followed Wilfred to Minerva's house._

"_Girl power!" Wendy yelled as we ran into Minerva's house but it was totally empty. The window was open with the curtains blow and Inked footsteps in her room led outside all the way to 'The Nerd's underground hideout._

_When the ninja clone hooked her up to the futuristic super computer-like machine through a helmet on her that was all linked together with tubes; Minerva was eager to find out who the ninja character was and what he looked like, hope he was a hot guy like Wilfred when the moon was out._

_But to her dismay, he took off his mask which reveal his face and shown proof that he was indeed a nerd. "You're going to help me control all the boys at are attracted to you and turn the world blue!" The ninja clone called Louise yelled as he activated a red button with caused all the boy toon characters which he'd kidnapped to swoon over her while she got shocked by blue dye lightening which began to turn the background blue. Just then, a record player began to play just as we entered the room. "Yo listen up! Here's the story about a guy that lived in a blue world. And all day and all night and everything he see is just blue like him; inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette. And everything is blue him; and himself and everybody around, cuz he ain't got nobody to listen to..(Listen too)…' The guy sang. _

" _Fight!" Katie yelled. Then we had a full-on battle as we fought with mallets, earth bending with a crystal, Martial arts fighting, singing etc on Louise. "Hey there hot stuff. Could you please whack yourself with a mallet?" Lith asked in a sweet voice. "Er.. why?" Louise wondered, nervously._

"_Don't ask… JUST DO IT!" Lith shouted. "Ok…" Louise said in obedience while shaking as he smashed himself with a mallet. "And do that 1000 times" She added with a smile. Louise groaned; then Lith shone her verminous look at him and he relevantly continuously hit himself on the head._

'_I'm blue da ba dee da die ba da ba dee ba da die da ba dee da ba die. I'm blue da ba dee da die ba da ba die ba da dee da ba die.' The guy continued to sing._

_Max, Lavender ,Spot and Zack helped Lith to keep Louise distracted while Wendy, Dan, Katie, Wakko, Yakko, Dot and I sneaked behind the machine to free Minerva and the others. Wakko got his mallet out from his gag bag and smashed the machine as the backgournd and all of us began to turn blue._

_Then we recused Minerva and the other male cartoon characters. Then we sang the anvil song again and thousands of anvils fell on top of Louise and his fellow clones(apart from Jason)._

_Then we escaped through the tunnel and headed back to the water tower as my phone made a glowing light purple portal to the real world._

_One of the Tiny toons, Babs and Buster bunny walked past the tunnel that led to 'The Nerd's underground hideout, but their curiosity got the better of them and they ventured inside. 'Grain' and 'The nerd' got out from under the anvil and the two tiny toon bunnies threw dynamite at them along with hammering them with a mallet which killed them._

_Then Bags and Buster walked out of the tunnel and back to ACME acres where their school was, not realising that they were in the same cartoon world as their distant cousin or some other relations, The Animaniacs; Wakko, Yakko and Dot._

_Meanwhile, Jason had ended up in the Tiny toon/Looney tunes world in ACME Acres where they all interrogated him and tortured him. 'I'll find you Grace. No matter what and no one can stop me!' Jason thought as he used his eyes to send an alert signal to the other clones and changed back into his true form: a girl. "You're now under my control" Jason who's other name is Emily said, hypnotically. "We're now under your control" The Tiny toon gang said, unison in a robotic-zombie-like fashion._

"_Now I've got you right where I want you. I'm coming Grace and I've got my own toon army to prove it!" She yelled as she hacked into our bugs bunny phone which I caught and listened to with wide eyes._

"_You'll never find me" I stated. "Oh, but I will. I look in every corner of the world if I have to get you" She countered. "I have my rangers team behind me with a few animal friends. So bring it on! Actually, You know what? Let's dual in the real world for a change" I suggested. Then I gave her my address and then after the call ended, began to feel guilty about it. 'This is just like IM3 with Tony threating the mandarin only this time, I'M Tony!' I thought worriedly._

"_Awah! Goodnight everybody! See you soon!" Yakko exclaimed._

_**More on the way soon! Going to have to postpone the next chapter till half-term cuz I'll got tests coming up already and I'll have to revise more which will cut all of my free time down. So hope you like this chapter! Plz check out my other story 'Time Paradoxes' while you wait hungrily for the next exciting chapter! So Read and review or Emily will come with her Tiny toons army and get you! See ya real soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11-the Last Battle!

We went through the portal and I saw Emily floating in front of my bedroom window where a bunch of helicopters were flying behind her, ready to attack. Inside the helicopters, each hynotisised Tiny toon was inside at the control, waiting for the missile command.

Behind me and the warner rangers were all the other cartoon characters from the show while The warners appeared in their water tower outside my house near the helicopters in their power parody outfits)(as in power ranger parody from that episode).

"Ready guys?" I asked while I shook violently inside. They nodded nervously as the time came to start the intense battle. "Fire!" Emily shouted as the Tiny toons fired their comical missiles at us.

"Attack!" Skippy yelled as I brought a anvil from thin air and made a protection amour out of it while everyone else used a spare mallet to do the same. Then Skippy and Slappy threw explosives at the helicopters while Katie used her telepathy to read their thoughts, Zack disguised himself as Buster the blue bunny and jumped on top of one of the helicopters, Spot used her crystal to time-freeze them, Lavender made them all shy and Lith shouted at them to obey her while we all dodged the missiles which began to destroy my house.

"Guys, take down the helicopters carefully and try to fight the tiny toons AWAY from my house. Yakko, Wakko, Dot, come with me. I'll got a score to set" I ordered to the rangers and then the warners as I led them to Emily.

"Emily, It's over. You lose" I said. "No, I win. I've got the Warners' toon cousins, so what happens if they're lost forever under my control?!" She yelled.

"Mallet Smash!" I yelled as my strange anvil amour shape shifted back into an anvil again which fell on top of her at the same time. "Clever, but not clever enough!" she cried as she slowly got up and made an anvil staff with a cat statue on the top appear in her hand.

Zack fought Buster the blue bunny with a special mallet sword along with his fighting skills and Buster counterattacked with the comical jokes he was taught at school; like pies in the faces that blow up and dynamite boxes.

At the same time, Katie fought Babs the pink bunny with her telepathy, Lith fought Dizzy the purple Taz-like guy and Pucky the green daffy duck-look-a-like while Dan, Wendy and Lavender fought Furball, Sweety, Hamlton and little beeper with shyness sound waves and other gadgets.

Then I pushed her down and the warners helped me. The warners began to act like dolphins while I wrestled Emily. The other clones joined the tiny toons after they'd abandoned their helicopters after destroying half the house in comedy style on the ground inside what was left of my house.

"You really think you can kill me by doing this? You'll only get yourself killed by doing this!" Emily said, mockingly with a smirk as we fell deeper. Just then, a giant ripple occurred in the sky and the real world was transformed into a cartoon version of itself.

"Really? Watch this!" I yelled as my legs swiftly changed into a purple fish tail as soon as the ripple happened and made a bomb appear in my hand which I threw at Emily. The clones were wearing different rainbow coloured outfits with matching eyes as The rangers commended, mind-froze, fought, read their minds and made them shy in battle. Zack used his hidden power mallet which glowed yellow to smash the helicopter as the rest of the Tiny toons gang (a collections of animals that are similar but have a different shade of colour to the Looney tunes) jumped out of them just in time and somehow landed in my room for one last mini showdown. The Zack followed them back into my room.

The ripple froze as the warners went back to the surface to join the others and I'd dodged out of the way from the explosion, only the cartoon-save-life-effect was beginning to wear off from the ripple.

So I began to feel weak as my back touched the seabed and I slowly started to close my eyes.

'I saved all the toons' I thought, 'I'm a **Real** heroine!'. Then I felt the vibration of movement in the water as I saw a blurry figure coming to save me. Then I blacked out.

Everyone else had used their special comical abilities to defeat the clone and as soon as Emily had been defeated, The Tiny Toons had been released from her mind control spell.

But then 'Grain' had somehow be modified as explosion-proof and swiftly appeared behind me. My rescuer kissed me which instantly gave me my energy back and I held my purple glowing power mallet as 'Grain' got out a replica which was attached to her arm. Then just as she was about to hammer me on the head, I blocked it with my mallet. Then I broke off her mallet from her arm and turned around as my energy began to seep away. The 'Grain' took the opportunity to strike with her additional weapon; the sword when the warners kicked it out her hand as she looked shocked at them.

"as people say today 'the squeal's never as good as the original'" Yakko said with pride. "What?" 'Grain' asked. Then the warners smashed her down with their power mallets and placed a continues bomb near her. Then they winked at me as I fainted. Again.

I woke up and as the ripple continued, I saw C-RDJ starting back at me as I lay on my bed.

Then the ripple ended which revealed C-RDJ to be the one and only RDJ! The Tiny toons gang, Buster Bunny(Blue bunny), Babs Bunny(Pink bunny with purple ribbons), Plucky Duck(Green, small and looks like Daffy Duck), Hamton J. Pig(Like Porky Pig only smaller),Dizzy Devil (Like Taz the brown guy but purple) Montana Max, Furrball(Like sylvester but blue), Sweetie Bird(a bit like tweety but smaller and different colour),Li'l Sneezer, Little Beeper(Like Rood Runner),Calamity Coyote, Fifi La Fume(like the skunk guy but purple),Shirley the Loon, Concord Condor, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Barky Marky, Mary Melody, and Banjo Poss (one of them is a boy human who is very mean) looked at us in confusion.

"We explain later. Yakko, Wakko, Dot; Could you escort your cousins the tiny toons to their home please?" Max asked. "Ok!" They said in unison. "Right this way guys, I'm your adorable relative!" Dot exclaimed as they lead the Tiny Toons back to ACME Acres, their hometown while explaining what had happened for the past few hours.

"RDJ!" I whispered, softly as I held his hand gently. "Hey! Why can't I be in the picture?!" Patch thought. "I think we should all go on dates later on" Dan suggested while he, Katie and Wendy smiled, widely. "I totally agree" I said with a smile. Then I looked more closely at my surroundings and gasped. "What happened to my house?!" I asked, feeling shocked as I realised it was half damaged.

"Er… a toon fight spiralled out of control?" Zack suggested. "I don't think she's happy…" Lavender spoke up. "What are my parents gonna say when they find out?!" I exclaimed. "Well, we won't let them see that then" Lith replied, wisely as The warners finally returned from their long trip which seemed many hours' long in their world but only 5 minutes in our world.

"We'll use Toon power!" Spot suggested but with a slightly grim look which made it hard to tell what she was emotionally feeling when she said it. 2What was that?" Yakko asked. "Can we eat pizza now?" Wakko asked. "After we fix my house and stall my parents, we can" I replied, sternly.

"Yes, ranger leader!" They all exclaimed as we held hands in a circle with the warners in age order next to Katie and her sibs in the order then Zack, Lith, Spot and Me near the south part of the shape.

Then we concentrated our comedy energy on the house as we began to glow a purple-pink aura as the broken pieces of the house placed themselves back together again and attached itself back on the building. Then in a matter of seconds, the house was as good as new like it's usual self again with minutes to spare as my parents decided to stay in a hotel with my sister for a couple of days which gave us extra time to have a super fun toon sleepover!

Just one problem, even though it seemed Emily was gone; she'd actually managed to survive the bomb and used the water to turn into a see-through strange looking witch with hair sticking out everywhere like a duster or mop with pointy fingers and a long watery dress.

Then the ground shook and I instantly knew that danger was nearby. "Rangers…Assemble!" RDJ screamed as we looked out my bedroom window and saw Emily's water form. "You think you can get rid of me that easily? Well, guess what I am the…"She began. "Hold up, we've all heard that one before, it's from my movie so come on!" RDJ interrupted. "Hey, I'm still speaking here!" She yelled.

"I'm not listening" Yakko added. "I think you need a makeover to make you look good" Dot said, with a cute smile. "Have you tried the gas station toilet? It's amazing!" Wakko said, sarcastically. "Hmm… I has try it one day then" She said with not much thought. "Wait a minute! You're trying to stall me!" She said, enraged with anger. "I think we've tricked her enough!" Dot yelled.

"Grace, Do it!" Max cried as I used my super funny whoopee cushion jet boots from Wakko's gag bag to launch myself at Emily's giant water form and brought out a huge purple glowing mallet which I smashed her down with which I was able to hold as if it was just a light-weight object.

She staggered back and wobbled slightly at the impact as the others helped out by using their own blue, green, indgio, red, yellow, pink, glove white and original brown mallets to keep her down. Then RDJ brought loads of dynamite from gag toon space and we threw it at the water to make sure she stayed died completely.

After that, we flew back in comedy style and embraced each other with a group hug.

Toon sleepover, anyone?

Cartoon skit: Rita, Runt and Patch time!

Meanwhile, Patch went back with Rita and Runt to sleepover with them for a while. "So Runt doesn't have a clue that he hangs out with cats?" Patch asked Rita in a whisper. "Not a clue" Rita replied. Then she winked at him as she tapped Runt on the back and he turned around. "What is it, Rita?" Runt asked.

"You DO know that we're cats, right?" Rita stated with a grin. "Cats? Where, Where? I'm gonna tear them to shreds!" Runt yelled as he ran around in circles, chasing his tail.

"See that? He's as dumb as can be!" Rita said. "Well, where do we sleep?" Patch asked as they walked past the warner movie lot together. "Anyway, we want" Rita replied as she stared brightly at the sunset. "Sweet!" Patch said as they found a warm, cosy barn with hay and slept with adorable kittens.

"Goodnight, Rita and Runt!" Patch said, sleepily as he fell asleep. "Goodnight, Patch and Runt" Rita moaned softly in her sleep as she closed her eyes. "Night, Patch and Rita" Runt said with his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep to dream about chasing cats.

'Sleepover paradise next!' a girl with ribbon hair with a velvet puffy pink, red and purple striped outfit exclaimed.

**So there you go! The battle's over, all has won! But this cartoon/reality adventure has ONLY just began! More on the way, soon! Sleepover madness next! Busy with a party throughout Saturday, so no updates then. BUT…(There's ALWAYS a BUT!) I'll be partly working on the next chapter as time goes on. Homework's getting more stressful and hard. That's what being in the 4****th**** year of high school does to you! So Read and Review or the warners will kiss you to death!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12- Zany at home

We'd created a huge shield dome which was yellow to us and invisible to anyone outside to stop any intruders or parents from coming inside, as we watched 'Animaniacs' with warners themselves and sang along to the theme song from my phone.

"It's time for Animaniacs,

And we're zany to the max(I'm Max!)

So just sit back and relax! You'll laugh till you collapse

We're Animaniacs!

Come join the warner brothers and the warner sister, Dot!

Just for fun we run around the warner movie lot!

They lock us in the tower, whenever we get caught!

But then we're loose, then vamoose and now you now the plot!

We're Animaniacs!

Meet Pinky and the Brain who wants to rule the universe,

Good feathers plot together, Slappy whacks them with her purse

Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings the verse!

The writers flipped, we have no script, why bother to rehearse?

We're Animaniacs, we have pay or play contracts, We're zany to the max!

There's baloney in our slacks! We're animany, totally insany!

Here's the show's namey!

Animaniacs! Those are the facts!' Everyone sang in delight.

Then we all got dressed in special nightwear like a smart tuxedo for all of the boys and long, flowing rainbow-coloured dresses for all the girl, as we held each other's hands and got into the long, stretched white limo which Yakko had especially called up using his new Bugs bunny 'Cell phone'.

"Yay! Limo time!" I exclaimed excitedly, as I got inside with the others and on a leather seat with ice cream sundaes and pop cherry fizzy drinks.

Then after a fun 20 mintue drive, watching 'Iron Man 3' together, we got out of the limo and walked on the red carpet to the restaurant.

There was a famous guy in a suit with two bodyguards on either side of him. He went towards his seat that was near the door but we'd already taken in and were reading our menus.

"Hi there, I have the spaghetti Bolognese veggie surprise" Yakko chimed. "I'll have the pepperoni pizza" Wakko added. "I'd like the 'Cute' salad" Dot said, with a smile. "And we'll have the 'iron man' pepperoni 'n' cheese delight with ice tea" We said in unison with a wide grin.

"I'm not the waiter! I'm Lafon Linguini!" The guy shrieked with rage. "Well, are you gonna get our order?" Yakko asked. "This is my seat which I got reserved!" He explained through his rage, "Now scoot!". Then the bodyguards booted us out. "Well, that just ruined our first ever date!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we can use this to our advantage!" Yakko suggested. Then we huddled together as Yakko whispered to us his brilliant plan. Then we ran inside through the back and Yakko stood by Lafon in a waiter outfit.

"would you like the mushroom Mallet special?" Yakko asked. "What?!" Lafon cried. Then Yakko lifted the sliver cover from the dish to reveal Wakko and Wendy couched on top of salad, who then immediately smashed Lafon with their mallets as soon as the lid had moved away from them.

"Ahhh! Mei no want u no more!" Lafon said, in a wonky voice as he was in unbearable pain.

"So will you let us get on with our dates?" Yakko asked, as he tapped him on the shoulder.

Then Lafon was dressed as a waiter as we sat down together and ate Ramen as we chatted about what things we like along with how great the night was going.

"Waiter, more onion rings!" Wakko demanded. "Coming" Lafon moaned.

"Best night ever" I sighed as I hugged RDJ even tighter and then we all kissed our dates.

After that, we went back to my house and had a pillow fight; then we stayed up late till 11, watching action movies.

'Chicken Boo, what's the matter with you? You don't act like the other chickens do. You wear a disguise to look like human guys, but you're not a man; You're a chicken, Boo!' The singers chimed.

Chicken Boo walked past a tree house dressed as a salesman and waddled as he walked.

"She's grumpy, He's happy; it's generation gapy, it next cartoon features Skippy and Slappy!" We all sang. "Ahh, quit singing already!" Slappy yelled. "That's…" We began, "My aunt" Skippy added at the same time. "Slappy!" we all sang in unison.

So Skippy and Slappy were invited to a warner sale presentation with Salesman Paul Boo and Ann Frankle. When they arrived in a grand hall with loads of bored people there wearing blue outfits; Anne walked on to the stage in front of the podium.

"Welcome everyone, to the first Warner salesman presentation" Anne declared. There was a slow but loud applause while The warners themselves rushed passed people in the audience as Ralph was close behind them with his large net on a pole.

The newly added projector turned and projected a light beam on to their new smart board. Then Chicken Boo walked up on the stage and held the remote to change slides. "So we're going to sell a lot of great items, like sweets, cosplay outfits, cartoon outfits, new mallets, anvils, whoopee cushions, chocolate cornets.." Anne began while Chicken Boo changed each slide to show what she was talking about but then she was interrupted. "Hey that guy's a giant chicken!" a guy in the audience yelled.

"No he's not! Oh, where was I? oh, yeah. We'll even sell you 'the Warners' themselves but they have a high charge($23,00000 or £45,000000!)"Anne stammered to continue. "I bid 12,000!" Slappy shouted as she stood up. "But Aunt Slappy, You don't have that much!" Skippy whispered. "I know Skippy,Iknow" Slappy replied,wisly.

Just then, the two double doors for the exits burst open and Chicken Boo's disguise was toren from his body by the wind. "He's a chicken?!"Anne gasped, as she started at him. "I told you he was a chicken!" The same guy from before yelled. Then a police force for animals dressed similar to A.I.M. marched in and held Chicken Boo by the feathers as they dragged him out.

"That's a wrap!" The director in the background yelled.

"Goodnight everybody!" Yakko yelled. "May everyone have a good christmas when it gets here!" Skippy said, cheerfully. "Bye!" All the Animaniacs characters yelled.

Meanwhile, the portal to the cartoon world was starting to collapse as we stay away from the Warners' world longer and longer….

**What could possibly happened next?! You decide and if you have ideas, PM me ok? Haven't been updating because 1. Interenet was down but is up again(Yay!), 2. Homwork and 3. School stress!**

**So hope you like these two additional chapters! Not sure when the next one will be up but it'll be reeeeal soon, like two weeks' or more soon(Two weeks is long it is to half-term!)**

**So Read and review or the warners will kiss you and say 'Helloooo Nurse!' really loudly!**

**PS: I have another story about S.U.I.T. coming up soon, so if you miss S.U.I.T. having adventures and have heard of I.N.K.(what motivated me to create S.U.I.T.); Then you'll love my new crossover story that's coming soon!(only have one chapter complete so far!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13- Rangers 'hang' out!

After several weeks, the warners went back to their water tower after their long stay.

So all of us, rangers hung out for the rest of our sleepover half-term.

Eventually we went back to high school and faced the horrors of homework stress.

Then a strange guy with a white lab coat, light brown short hair, brown eyes, black 'n' white shoes and brown trousers transferred into our school as a cover teacher.

"Hey everyone! Huh-ha huh-ha!(Baloney's laugh) I'm Mr Funkle head, your cover teacher for miss sunshine, your usual teacher!" He said in his 'Baloney' voice impression. "Run for it!" Max exclaimed as we all ran out of the classroom, screaming.

"Say Dan, I like Dot you know" Zack stated when we were safely hidden in the secret underground basement. "I know, but I like her more!" Dan fired back. "You take that back right now" Zack yelled. "Guys we have to work together as a team" Max intervened. "We're in this together, ok?" Lith asked, as calmly as I could. There was a moment's silence before they continued to argue and fight between each other.

"Please, stop it! We need to stay quiet or Baloney freak cover-teacher guy will discover us!" Spot warned them. "Here's Baloney!" a familiar voice called from behind the door as Mr Funkle head changed into Baloney through a cartoon golden flash on his body.

"Uh-oh!" we all said in a terrified voice. Then as if on cue, the portal to the Warners' world appeared behind us and we slipped inside before Baloney opened the door. "where do the kiddies go? Ah well, I'll just eat all this pasta I mysteriously found from thin air. Neato-completo!" Baloney yelled as he walked out of the basement and upstairs again.

We appeared in the same restaurant as the day before and saw Lafon, the Godfather and their henchmen with them this time round. "Why are you back here again" they shrieked in unison.

"Um... we're hungry?" Zack asked. "Get out of my booth!" they screamed. "Err….nope!" Spot yelled right in their faces. Then they both growled as their faces turned red. "Guys, show them the door" They said, calmly.

"Um… It's ok we can see it from here" I said. Then the henchmen grabbed us by the ears and walked towards the door. "Nice door" Zack and Dan said in unison. "Dadoo, don't do this to us!" Lith exclaimed. "Faboo!" Katie and Wendy said in unison. "Nice hinges!" Spot exclaimed as we were thrown out of the restaurant.

"Well, **That** was rude!" I exclaimed as we dusted the dirt from the ground off of ourselves. "Maybe the warners can help us" Lith suggested. So we went to the 'WB' tower but no one was home. So we went to Mr Plotz's office and there they were, literally filing a pile of paper, typing a document with an invisible typewriter and photocopying the bottom-half of his body all that the same time.

"Ah, so you're the Warners' friends are you? Well, then Wakko-look-a-like, polish this golden boot, Yakko-look-a-like, take a picture of a wall; Dot-look-a-like, watch out for Mel, he's got an appointment with me" Mr Plotz said to Wendy, Katie and Dan as they dashed away and did their jobs to the catchy music.

Then he turned to me and the others. "Girl with glasses, type up a report on my Modern-newly added laptop; strange disguise guy mix some sounds on the DJ stereo mixing table and as for the last 3 girls, you can answer the calls on the answer machine" Mr Plotz said to us as we dashed off.

After 50 minutes of tuneful working, we'd all sort-of completed our work.

Then the phone rang again and we fought each other to get it as we raced around the room; disabling all the pylons as we did so while the phone continuously rang.

"Hey, Look it's Mike Wisalaski!" Spot cried as she pointed to her left. "Where?" WE all cried. "Warner brothers studio, how may I zany you?" Spot asked. "Ah-uh, ah-uh. Ok, Bu-bye!" Spot said, as she put the phone down. "That was Bags and Buster; they said that the warners should come over to see them for the day" Spot said, with a sly grin.

"Ok, we'll go in 365 days' time" Yakko said, cunningly. Just then, Skippy appeared with a message. "I'm sorry to say that the portal to your world is rapidly fading away" Skippy said, in an apologetic tone. "I got that from my 'Reality' book" he whispered as he showed his purple reality version of the 'birds' book.

"Not so fast. I'm going to store the remaining energy from the portal to help me take over the world!" Brain exclaimed. "Ha! Narf! Can we get some cookies to munch on the way to the moon?" Pinky asked. Then Brain once again smashed him with a mallet. "Quiet, Pinky. That's NOT part of the plan" Brain scowled. Skippy kicked them and they went flying all the way to the horizon.

Then Chicken Boo came, dressed as a flight attendant and escorted us to the remains of the portal which now flashing in and out of being transparent. "I guess this is goodbye" I said, sadly as I hugged Dot, Yakko and Wakko at the same time. "Please don't go!" Dot cried. "We'll miss you all too much!" Wakko added. "Think about all the zany pranks we could do on Ralph, Scratch 'n' sniff, Mr Plotz, The clown etc" Yakko also added, tearfully.

"Goodbye!" Spot, Lith, Lavender and Zack said in unison as they waved and went through the fading portal. "Here's something to remember us by. A souvenir." Dot said with a sad smile as she placed a charm bracelet with a gold anvil attached to it and a special shiny purple mallet in my right hand.

"Thanks, guys. Here's something for you guys from us and the 21at century" I said as I began to cry and gave them each a digital cell phone version of my HTC One mini that matched their clothing.

"Bye" I whispered as I began to slowly walk towards the portal but by the time I reached, Lith reached out her hand to me but the portal closed before I could grab it so she could reel me inside.

**Da-Da-daaaa! Suspense much? Yes, It gets more interesting from here on out!**

**Possibly the last chapter after this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14- The last straw and return that's permanent!

"We want to make another movie and more season!" we shouted, "You can't make a movie or another season!" Mr Plotz countered as we all kept repeating ourselves in Mr Plotz's office for over 20 hours. "We still want to make a movie and another season!" we chimed. "You can't make another movie or another season!" Mr Plotz boomed. Then we once again repeated ourselves over and over again.

"_And now back to story!" Skippy announced._

"What do we do now?!" Dot asked. "We have to have a bit more zany fun before we leave then and find another way back home" I suggested. "Hooray! Zany time, here we come!" The warners yelled.

Slappy randomly appeared and used the same blue bush window wiper thing to paint on the next scene which was a concert stage like she did 'Bumbie's mom'. Then we watched intently as Yakko played the 'we will rock you' tune on the piano while Wakko burped along. Then halfway through it, Dot appeared to refill him with lots of soda and then dashed away as he finished the song.

When the song was over, a male opera singer came onto the stage and sang. While he sang, the warners joined us in the audience and noticed the guy that was sitting next to us wearing a red shirt.

"Is that Mel Gibson?!" Dot asked, loudly. "Sssh!" everyone said in annoyance. "Shut it yourself, crazy heads!" Slappy yelled as she was nearby us with Skippy. "Actually, I'm his distant cousin, John stand-in" He said. "Reeeally? So want to be Our 'Special' friend?" Yakko asked. "No! I'm trying to watch the performance" He replied. "Corndogs! Get your corndogs here!" Dot said as she held a tray of corndogs. "oh! Oh! I want one!" I shouted. "Quiet! Will you?" John yelled. "Do you know who we are?" Max asked. "No" John said.

"Then you're officially our special friend!" Katie chimed. "and we're going to drive you insane!" Dan added. "Ahhh!" John yelled. "hey buster, either pipe down or get out!" Slappy yelled. "He's not Buster, **That's** Buster!" Wakko said as he pointed at Buster bunny the blue guy with his friend (who he might be in love with), Bags the pink bunny who was also in the audience with us.

'It's time for the Rita, Patch and Runt skit break-between-moments-in-time show' the male singer trio sang.

"Say, Rita. Where are we going now?" Runt asked. "We're going to New York to find the perfect home" Rita replied. "Sounds great" Patch exclaimed.

Then they jumped on top of a yellow cab-taxi (whichever you want to call it) that was traveling to New York. 'Hey Rita. Hey, Rita. Why doesn't Runt realise we're cats? Is he just blind or merely just so sad?' Patch sang. 'Well, Patch. I don't know, as far as things go; He just doesn't seem to notice or realise that fact' Rita sang back. "Hey, are you guys talking about me? It's almost time for tea" Runt said in tune. "So we're on our way to new Yorrrk!" they all sang in unison

-.

"So who are you?" John asked Dot. "Well, I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third" Dot said in a menacing, evil-like deep-ish voice different to her own as she grew to a large height. "Uh-oh!" John said, softly.

"Don't worry, she's only like this when she wants to show off!" Yakko reassured him.

Then a screen appeared on the stage and showed the lion king parody, 'The tiger prince' with Yakko in it. And when the cute tiger cub fell, Skippy began to cry his eyes out really loud.

"Skippy, calm down it's just a movie" Slappy said. "Hey, look! 'Who' is on the stage now" Skippy said, once he'd quickly recovered. "What's the name of group?" Slappy asked. "Who" Skippy said.

"The guys on the stage" Skippy said. "That's 'Who!" Skippy tried to explain. "I what to know what the band on stage is called" Slappy yelled. "It's 'Who!" Loads of people along with Skippy replied. "Oh, just forget it" Slappy sighed.

They continued to watch the band on stage while we sang the 'chopstick' song which drove John crazy and made him race out of the concert as we chased after him. "You know, I think I could get use to toon life" I said to Max. "Don't get too comfortable. Remember you've got family like I do in the real world" Max said, reasonably. "Yeah, I know" I sighed.

"Hey, Skippy. Let's have more fun by following that crazy guy who just ran out screaming" Slappy suggested. "Ok!" Skippy said, cheerfully as they dashed after us.

Then John stopped at the water tower and was completely surrounded by all of us. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked, worriedly. "Nothing, we just want to have fun!" Yakko said as the warners kissed John. "Spew!" Skippy said in disgusted as they arrived 2 seconds later.

"I've got to go now…" John began. "Don't start that with me, bub!" Slappy yelled. "Hey you remind me of a young Springsteen" Slappy said as she closed at him up-close.

Just then, Walter Wolf and Candie Chipmunk approached Slappy from behind. "Hi, there Walter and Candie. What can I do ya for?" Slappy asked. "we'd like to give a gift that's a bouquet of flowers" Walter said as he handed her a bunch of white flowers that had hidden dynamite inside.

"No thanks, flowers make me puke" Slappy said, handing them back as she randomly found a piano right next to her and played the same tune that she played on the xylophone with the dog which back the dynamite explode in time with the music in Candie and Walter's faces. "Well, that failed" Walter said, as he fell to the ground.

Then we handled John a white box and he opened it to reveal Dot's new pet, a large purple spike monster with large yellow eyes. John ran way and we went up the water tower. I unintentionally touched my phone screen and the screen turned white as I dropped it on the soft carpet floor.

"Whoa!" we all said in surprise. "Think that's your ticket out of here?" Wakko asked. "Guess so, Wakko. Guess so" Wendy said, sadly.

"Wait a minute, you three can stay here and we'll go" I suggested. "I guess we could do that.." Zack trailed off. "Wait just a second, Where's Patch?" I asked.

Patch was still with Rita and Runt, venturing through the bright streets of New York and looking through Garbage for food. "Do we have to do this every day?" Patch complained. "Yes" Rita replied.

"You're a very good dog, Rita. Defiantly a good dog" Runt said. "Patch? Patch?" I called out. "Say what he's with a certain cat and dog duo?" Wakko suggested.

"Rita and Runt!" Dan exclaimed. "He's somewhere in New York" I said as I looked at the tracker device on my phone while the screen was STILL bright white. So we raced there as fast as we could with toon speed. We ran into Ms Flameil in the streets of New York instantly.

"Time for a Pop quiz" She said.

Yakko blind-folded my eyes and Dot gave me a yellow cream soda can and Max gave a pink cola soda can.

Then I drank both of the can.

"Hm.. I like the first one!" I said as they untied the blind fold.

"She like Cream soda, Mama!" Wakko said in a funny different voice as he played the piano.

"yeah, yeah, yeah!" Yakko, Dot and the others sang.

"Goodbye!" Ms Flamiel said, coldly.

Then we got closer and closer until we were nearby to where Patch, Rita and Runt were.

"Are you going to complain the whole way?" Rita said. "No?" Patch said, timidly.

"Patch!" I yelled, then patch's ears twitched and his eyes widen at the sound of my voice. "See ya later guys, I've got to go to my friend" Patch said with a smile as he raced into my arms.

"I wanna go too!" Runt whined.

"Have you forgotten what I'm like with human?" Rita asked.

"You want to go too, don't you?" Runt pushed on.

"No…"Rita said, but her eyes said yes as she didn't look at him as she talked.

Then she sighed.

"Let's go, then" She said, finally giving in to her true feelings as they both ran after Patch.

"Guys, this is Grace. My faithful friend" Patch said, happily.

"Come with us" I said, happy that I was meeting the two of them properly this time at last.

"Ok!" Runt said and they all followed us back to the water tower.

"Goodbye, Yakko, Wakko and Dot!" We yelled as we all touched my phone while holding hands.

"here's a very special present from us to you!" Yakko yelled as they each threw a special golden mallet at us while mine was purple with golden streaks. "Thank You!" I yelled, happy that I'd get to do cartoon violence in the real world.

"We'll visit soon!" Max yelled as we faded away into thin air.

"Well, we've finally got a family!" Katie sighed as she, Wendy and Dan kissed the warners on the cheek with glee.

We arrived back in reality and my parents were back from their long trip away. They were standing outside the door, wanting to get in. So we brought down the shield and I used my mallet to make a cartoon tunnel den for the remaining rangers to sleep in with a secret key pad that recognises your hand to gain access behind my sliding door wardrobe before I let my parents enter inside the house with my sister and I smiled, feeling incredibly satisfied.

"D, We've got an addition to the family; Meet Rita and Runt!" I said with a smile as they walked in front of me with patch beside them as they meowed and barked at the same time.

"This is my friend Max. She'll be staying here for a while" I said.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm one of her best friends" Max said with a cheesy grin.

After that, we had dinner and then rushed upstairs as I turned on my ultra-cool stereo and played the 'Animaniacs' theme song from my phone through the speakers that was connected through blue tooth.

"We're tiny, we're tooney. We're all a little looney and we're invading your TV!" The tiny toons sang.

"I'm Yakko, I'm Wakko; I'm sometimes Dot the cutie! How ya feeling all tonight?" The warners sang along with their cousins tune on my phone screen.

"Let's have a whirl of fun!" we all sang along as we danced around my room.

Once the Warners' part of the song ended, They were called to go back to class for one more lesson.

Ms Flamiel was in an army uniform version of her normal purple outfit this time. "Today class, we're going to learn about the history of the world. Are we clear on that?" She asked.

"We're not clear, we're opaque" Yakko said; then he clicked his fingers as he said "Now we're clear" as they all turned transparent. "The bad guys multiplied; Dot, Wakko. Can you multiple?" She asked.

"Like this?" They asked as more copies of themselves appeared in the room.

"Ok; repeat after me" she said. "_Repeat after me_" The warners repeated.

"No, no, no! I haven't started yet!"

"_No, no, no! I haven't started yet!"_

"If I was the president, I would you arrested!"

"Huh?" The warners said in confusion.

"That was my subconscious talking" Ms Flamiel said, awkwardly.

"Recess!" Yakko yelled as they all ran out of the room.

Ms Flamiel sighed hopelessly in grief and sadness.

"It's that time again!" Yakko said. "To cover Mr Plotz with hot sauce?" Dot asked.

"No" Yakko replied ."Not the wheel of Morality!" Wakko exclaimed.

Then Yakko spined the wheel. "Wheel of Mortality, turn, turn, turn. Show us the lesson that we should learn and Today's number is…" Yakko said.

Then the wheel stopped at a huge number. "15000!" Yakko exclaimed. "' The future is always near but far, so laugh no matter where you are'" Yakko read the note from the wheel.

"Everyone needs laughter. It's the world's best medicine" Dot stated. Then Ralph came running towards them and Wakko threw a cream pie at his face as they dashed away.

**The End**

**With help from you guys I might be able to make a sequel!**

**Hope you enjoyed all the warnerric fun!**

**I think it's the tiny toon's turn to have more adventures once I find a way to watch more of their episodes!**

**PM if you have any zanarric ideas that I could use, ok?**

**Ranger Grace, over and out!**

**Read and review or the warners will come to smooch you. Or they'll sleepover univited like they did in 'Acqauntances'!**


End file.
